Anything but mine
by 22girlsin1
Summary: AU: No walkers. Andrea ends up in a dangerous relationship
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE- Break up**

"You two were always sort of mismatched," Michonne said attempting to make her friend feel better.

"That might be true, but I love Glenn. If he would have given us a real chance, I know we could have been happy together," Andrea says taking another spoonful of mint chocolate chip ice-cream.

If she did not watch it, she would end up gaining twenty pounds in this breakup. Or possibly more.

"Why did he end it exactly?" Michonne said trying to take the spoon away from her friend. Someone needed to stop her pity party.

"Something about me talking too much and the magic being gone. Was really just a lot of bullshit reasons," Andrea said putting the ice-cream back in the freezer.

She get Chinese food instead. That would be healthier, she thought with a small laugh.

"It's better he broke up with you now. Then letting it go on when his heart wasn't in the relationship anymore," Michonne reasoned.

Andrea watched her grabbing the car keys. Michonne had to work the late shift at her job as waitress. This was her last week there. Not only had she lost her boyfriend, but soon her roommate would be moving to Florida to pursue better job opportunities.

Then she be all alone in Georgia.

Maybe she should just go in the car and drive away herself.

Leave Georgia behind in the rearview mirror.

Realistically that seemed impossible. Her apartment, job, and life is here in Georgia now. If her family was still alive, then moving to Florida would not be impossible. But there was no one but her now.

After that horrible car accident, Andrea lost her mother, father, and little sister Amy in just a few short moments. They were just coming home from a family vacation when another car crashed into them.

Andrea would have been on the trip too if she had not been so busy working.

Of course that is what she did most of the time, and there still was not enough money. Even without a roommate, it was just cheaper to stay in Georgia for now.

Besides Florida would only make her more lonely. Remind her of what she lost. She wanted a chance to start over. She just wasn't sure where she should go.

"Hey, don't call Glenn again while I am at work. Understand?" Michonne said in a harsh overtone.

"I am not. I am going to shower and go out this evening," Andrea said attempting a smile. She decided to go to a bar, and drink her sorrows away. Goodness knows there were enough of them in Georgia.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO-Tequila**

Andrea drives by Glenn's work first. Staring at the Upper Crust restaurant, she longs for their earlier

days together.

When he was just the shy pizza delivery guy who was scared to ask her out.

What happened to their relationship? He probably found someone else. Or maybe she was just completely unlovable. She really thought Glenn was the one. Gotten her hopes up for nothing. Now she just feels completely jaded.

She sees there is a bar closed by. She pulls into the Brick Store Pub, and sees a lot of people drinking having a good time when she enters. Perhaps this was not the best idea.

Nevertheless she orders a beer, and takes a look at the menu.

"Are the nachos here good?" Andrea asked the guy working behind the bar.

"I will be honest. The ones at Upper Crust are a lot better. I have tried to copy the recipe a few times," he said earnestly.

"Maybe I will get a burger then," she says not wanting to think of the pizza place next door, or more importantly her ex-boyfriend that works there.

"Aren't you Glenn's girl? I am surprised you aren't eating there," he said, his blue eyes glowing.

"Who are you?" She asked with sudden urgency wanting to know how he knew her.

"Well, I am Philip Blake. I am the owner of the bar, and on occasions I have treated my staff with pizza from across the street. They get tired of burgers, if you can believe it.

Glenn being the main manger, has taken my orders most of the time. Giving us a chance to get to know each other. I have seen you together there often too. I don't know your name though. He just calls you his girlfriend," he said in the sexiest southern drawl ever.

"Well, I am Andrea Harrison. But Glenn and I broke up. That's why I am here actually. Just needed a few drinks to get my mind of this unexpected breakup. I really did not see it coming," she said taking in this stranger's beauty.

Michonne had warned her about rebound hookups, but how long had it been since she had a little fun? Besides he was only making small talk so far.

"That's a shame. You two were an attractive couple. Drinks on the house," he said pouring her a shot.

"That's kind of you. I have a low tolerance for strong alcohol. So won't take much," she replied. Then quickly drink the alcohol her put in front of her. He watches as she starts on the beer next, and he could see she was not kidding about drinking her problems away.

"Lucky you," he smiles.

"You think I could get some Tequila before my burger is done? I want to have some fun tonight. So if you could Philip, just keep the drinks coming," Andrea said, leaning over the bar close enough to look into his baby blue eyes.

"Absolutely," he said smiling.

He had admired her beauty from far, but now he was finally getting to be close to her. So if she wanted a few drinks to loosen up, he did not have a problem with it. In fact he preferred getting to know women, after they had a few drinks in them. Made other things just a bit easier for him later on in the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE-Gentleman

Andrea rolls over in bed. Her arm touches someone's hand. She looks over in a dreamlike state. She almost expected to see Glenn laying beside her.

Instead it was the handsome man from the bar. She had stayed all night at his house, wearing his shirt. That much she could figure out.

Her heart is torn. On one hand, she had enjoyed this man's company. But still she missed Glenn.

He pulls her closer, slowly opening his eyes.

"What happened last night?" She asked, suddenly wondering if she had sex with this mysterious stranger.

"You drunk to much. Threw up all over your clothes. So I took you to my house, cleaned you up, and put you to bed. You kissed me a few times, but I was a gentleman. We didn't have sex," he assured her.

"Good, I am mean not that you aren't a total babe. I am still getting my shit together from this breakup," she said quietly.

"Take all the time you need to get your shit together. I hate to see you so sad. I know it's hard to have someone just walk out of your life, but if you spend some more time with me, I can help take your mind of him," he whispered finally.

Andrea studied his soft facial features, light brown hair, and big blue eyes. He was so very attractive. She could not deny that.

"That's kind of you. I might take you up on that offer, if I don't end up leaving Georgia," She said moving closer to him in the bed.

"Thinking of leaving? Want to be closer to your family?"

"I lost my family. My parents, my sister. And I thought maybe Glenn would be my family now," she said looking towards the ground.

"I am sorry. I lost my wife and daughter too. In a car accident," he replied gently.

"I understand. I feel like maybe if I move, I can make a new start. Everywhere I go, I see Glenn. Two years is along time to be with someone," she admitted.

He nodded in agreement. "Well, he does not deserve you. I think it's time for you to have some fun. How about I take you to the movies tomorrow night? No drinks, just us getting to know each other. What do you say?"

It took her a few minutes to answer. "Okay," she smiled.

One year he had been watching and waiting for his chance to make a move. He had seen her often at the pizza place next door to his bar, and was immediately taken. He come back often to watch her. Even got to know her boyfriend, just to get information about her. So okay was not exactly the answer he had been waiting for, but he would take it. Was better than no.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR- The call**

Andrea felt her skin blush on the drive home. This was the first time since the breakup that she was interested in another man. She was not picking out wedding announcements or anything.

But she could see possibilities with this Philip Blake.

The opportunity for fun.

He is funny, sexy as hell, and just easy to be around. The perfect guy to rebound with. One night of partying with him, made Andrea questioned why she was in such a hurry to settle down anyways.

Why not have a little fun first? He is nice and good-looking enough.

The perfect distraction from Glenn, she decides.

Not to mention, he did not cheapen what they had by taking advantage of. At first everything had been a blur, but now that she sobered up, Andrea remembered him carrying her to bed.

Nothing scandalous happened between them. Considering how most guys acted, Andrea knew that his behavior was rare.

She lets her mind wonder back to Glenn Rhee, for a few moments while looking out at the road.

He was completely different from Philip. Glenn had soft brown eyes, Philip's were baby blue. While Glenn was shy, Philip was completely outgoing. Glenn seldom drink, but Andrea could tell that was not the case with Philip.

So she wondered how she could be attracted two such dissimilar men. Maybe it would take someone completely different to help her move on. Or perhaps she was just tired of crying over someone who was not ever coming back.

Glenn was a good guy, but he would have to be good for someone, she decides.

As if Glenn could tell she was thinking of him, her phone rings. She pulls over and sees it is Glenn.

Why would he be calling?

"Hey,"she says shocked, he called.

"I wanted to check on you," he breathes.

"I know have been a little dramatic about the breakup, but I am fine," she admits.

"Well, Nathan saw you at the bar last night. Said you were getting a little wasted, I wanted to see if you were all right," he said.

She is a little taken back that he is concerned, but that's just how Glenn is.

"Yeah. I had a friend take me home," she said at last.

"Did you still want to go to that Justin Timberlake concert on your birthday next week? I mean the tickets were expensive, and I would hate for them to go to waste," he said, in a low voice.

If Glenn wanted her back, he was going to have to admit it. Andrea would accept nothing less, then him acknowledging he made a big mistake.

"Well, that would be a little strange. Since we are not a couple anymore," she said decidedly.

"You are right. I don't know what I was thinking. I can bring the tickets and you can take someone else," he said softly.

"Okay, Glenn. I need to get off here. I will see you soon," she says hanging up.

She wondered if that Glenn calling her actually means something. Did he want her back? Did he miss her?

Or did he just hate Justin Timberlake so much that he wanted rid of those tickets?

She decided that he wanted to give her the tickets and nothing else.

He was never a Justin fan.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE- Jealous Guy

Glenn looked over at his phone. Then he looked at the Justin Timberlake tickets that had just came in the mail.

Why was he such a dumb-ass? What had he been thinking when he broke up with Andrea? Sure, she talked all the damn time and asked a hundred questions.

 _Still he enjoyed being around her._

Their relationship had ended two months ago. He ended it, but when he heard she had been hanging out with another guy.

He could not deny that he was jealous.

Even though he knew Andrea could and should see other guys now.

It just took him back a bit. For some reason he believed that she was going to wait awhile longer incase he changed his mind. After all just last week she was calling him, begging him to take her back.

Now she was out having beers with the bar owner next door, according to his co-worker Nathan. Glenn could not help, but wonder what changed from this week to the next.

Of course some other guy would be interested in her. He never denied that she was gorgeous. He thought about her angel face, blonde curly hair, and blue-green eyes.

The idea of being with another guy just did not set right with him.

Especially not that Philip Blake guy. Glenn had talked to him several times, and there was just something that seemed off about him. He was not sure what exactly. But something was not right. He kind of gave him a stalker vibe.

Would not matter who it was. Glenn wanted her back. They could give it another go, if she would have him back, he decided. He picked up the tickets, deciding he would bring them to her apartment tonight after work. He bring her flowers too.

 _He admit that he missed her. Tell her that he wanted her back. Maybe she would see that he made a horrible mistake. He hoped that she could forgive him._


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX-FATE**

Finally, he had his chance with the girl. He knew that as long as she was dating Glenn that there wasn't a chance. For some reason that nerdy guy was her dream come true, but now that he dumped her…

Philip could make his move.

He would not miss this golden opportunity.

He had known about the break up for a few weeks, but was planning on the perfect way to introduce himself to Andrea. Fate had step in, that night she came to the bar.

Now he would finally get her to himself.

She looked so much like his late wife Sarah, that his fascination with her was uncontrollable.

Every time she entered the room, it was as if Sarah was there.

He knew Andrea was not Sarah, but why would he not want to be around someone who reminded him of the woman that was his whole life for as long as he could remember?

Did he not deserve to have her? After losing Sarah and Penny, Philip reason that he did.

Only this woman could help him, regain what he had lost. The fact that she had lost her whole family too, only confirmed that they belonged together.

She would never be anything but his now. Whatever it took, he make sure she stayed with him.

He knocked lightly on her apartment door, feeling more nervous than he should.

"You are early," Andrea smiled, her blue eyes glowing.

"I just couldn't wait to see you," he smiled.

"Let me get my purse and we will head out," she says inviting him in. Before she reaches for her purse, he wraps his arm around her. He wants to pull her in for another kiss, like the ones she gave him the other right after all those drinks.

Somehow he stops himself. She pulls away only to grab her purse, and he studies her beauty. How lovely she looks in blue jeans and a white top that accents her tan skin. He wants her now. Instantly loves her.

"We should head out. You want to eat before the movies?" she says in the sweetest in voice ever.

"That sounds great," he says reaching for her hand.

 _She smiles, seeing his hand fits perfectly in hers._


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN - Secrets**

"You have a driver? Andrea said, not realizing this man had such a rich lifestyle. Suddenly, she was embarrassed of her moderate apartment that she shared with Michonne.

"Martinez, isn't just a driver. He is my body guard, personal assistant, and you get the idea. He used to be a cop. So he is pretty tough," Philip smiles, hoping that the limo was not to much for their first date.

"I guess I thought we would be alone," Andrea says biting her lip as she looked over at him.

"Will be like I am not even here," Martinez promised from the front seat.

"You will get used to it. I know it is overwhelming," Philip says taking her hand.

"There is a new taco place in town. Tacos for life. You want to try it?" Andrea said adjusting to the driver being on their date.

So Philip is a wealthy bar owner. Nothing wrong with that. No, he did not mention at the bar. But in all fairness she was non-stop talking about her breakup with Glenn. So maybe he just did not have a chance.

"Anywhere you want Ms. Harrison," Philip said wrapping his arms around her.

"I could go for some fast Mexican food, and that way we won't miss the movie," she said seeing that the time was already five thirty.

Most movies started around seven. She still had a lot of work to for an imperative case, so a late movie was out of the question. Although she wished work did not have to be in the back of her mind.

She wanted to enjoy her time with him.

"We can go there, but don't worry about time so much. We have plenty of it. Don't want you to rush when we are together. Who says we can't take time?" He whispers softly.

He can tell she has first date anxiety, and he wants to help her relax more with him.

"My work schedule," Andrea says thinking about her mountain of paperwork. Her workload never ended, normally she loved her job, but at the moment she could use a break.

"Hush. No work talk tonight," he said opening the door for her.

A crowded fast pace Mexican restaurant was not what he had in mind for their first date, but he wanted to do exactly what would make Andrea comfortable.

Not that he did not have his own intentions of what he wanted, but he knew that sex would have to wait. He learned from another blonde girl he dated recently that most girls were much more complicated than Sarah.

They took their time to make up their mind what they wanted, while his late wife knew right away. Andrea definitely looked more like Sarah than his ex girlfriend Melissa anyways. He would not mess up this time. Not to much too soon, he promised himself opening the car door for her.

"You'll like it here," she promised. Waiting in line to order tacos, holding hands with her, he knew he could be happy at McDonald's with this girl.

Soon they were seated at table with fresh tacos, salsa and chips, and sodas. In between bites Andrea asked him questions about the bar, his driver Martinez, how long he lived in Georgia, and anything else she could think of.

Her constant talking made the night easier for him. She asked the questions, and he answered the way he thought she wanted his response.

Sometimes he even tell a little bit of the truth, allowing her to get close to him. Something he had not done with any woman besides Sarah. Her smiles back at him, allow him to know that she is feeling the same way he does.

Holding her hand across the table, his mind is filled images of them kissing and touching each other. Throughout the whole meal those images replayed in his head. He could not get over how much he wanted her.

"You ready to go to the movies?" she said awakening him from his lustful thoughts.

"Of course," he says giving her a wicked smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT-PUBLIC KNOWLEDGE**

"This isn't the movie theatre. This is a house," Andrea said puzzled. Maybe he wanted to watch at movie at his house, which is okay. But felt a bit intimate for a first date.

Of course the other night, she had been here drunk in his bed. Nothing that she was ashamed of, the two had enjoyed drinks and each others company when they were both feeling alone. Still would there be no boundaries going forward in their relationship? Did she want them? Or was this purely physical for her?

All these questions lingered in her mind, as she waited for his answer.

"I have in a movie theater in my home. I am not big on crowds. My only exception is concerts," he whisper offering her his hand.

"Oh well, we can watch a movie here," Andrea said looking at what was actually a mansion through the limo window.

"You two have fun. I will come back to bring you home ," Martinez says from the front seat.

She looks over at the limo driver with dark hair and eyes, and politely thanks him. Then the two of them get out of the car together, watching briefly as he leaves.

"Come with me," he said squeezing her hand.

Andrea walks into the mansion, seeing leather sofas in the living room, marble floors, and beige colored walls. All elegantly designed, but there was no life in the house. Hardly any personal pictures or any trace of the man who lived here. He probably took down all the pictures of wife and daughter, Andrea thought feeling sad for Philip.

 _She could not deny that she already had some sort of feelings for him._

"This house is sort of amazing," Andrea said smiling.

"You are sort of amazing," He said, unable to hold back his desires anymore. He pulled her close into his arms, lowering his mouth to hers and kissed her once more. She pressed herself tightly against his chest, allowing his lips to explore hers. Getting lost in this handsome man's kisses is much better than crying over Glenn or missing her family that had recently died. For the first time in awhile Andrea feels alive, but she has to stop before this goes to far too soon. So she pulls away, his heart still beating against hers.

"What movie are going to watch tonight?" Andrea asks as their lips part.

"The new Beauty and the Beast movie. With Emma Watson. If that is all right," he said more than pleased she kissed him while not intoxicated.

"I love that movie," she said suddenly relaxing in this stranger's house. Some how it feels that he knows her so well.

He already knew that it was one of her favorites thanks to his online research. One click on her Facebook profile he knew all her likes, could see her profile pictures, and had plenty of other useful information too. Some might call it stalking, he thought of as public information Andrea chose to share with that whole world.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE- Problems**

Andrea is more than impressed with Philip's in home theatre. The quality of the film, is amazing. She felt like she was in an actual theatre. Now that the movie is over, they are seating in his living room in front of the fireplace just cuddling on his sofa. _But is she ready for what comes next?_

 _She feels so warm and safe in his arms. Maybe, she is ready to sleep with him._

"Thank you for having me over," Andrea says glazing into his blue eyes.

"My pleasure," he says smiling, until he hears his phone going off.

He looks down, seeing it is Martinez. At first he does not want to answer, but the phone keeps ringing so he knows it has to be important. Or else Martinez would not interrupt him when he was with her.

"You can answer if you need to," Andrea says, as the phone still kept ringing completely ruining their romantic moment.

"I hate to. But owning a business is a twenty four seven job. I am going to have take this in my office," he says apologetically.

"I understand," Andrea said giving him an approving nod. He smiles, rushing into the office that is far enough away, where she couldn't hear him.

He dials Martinez back on his cell phone.

"Yes," he says lightly.

"I am at Andrea's apartment. Bad news," Martinez said in a troubled voice.

"What is going on there?" Philip asks suddenly more concerned.

"The ex-boyfriend is here. He is waiting inside with her roommate. Looks like he wants her back. Some how you need to keep her away from that apartment," Martinez suggested.

"Shit. Glenn will ruin all my plans," Philip mutters, hanging up the phone.

He knew that he was going to speed up his relationship with Andrea or he would lose her, before he even had a chance to make her his. He returns to the living room, where she is still seating on the sofa waiting.

"Everything okay?" She inquires.

"Yes. The business is fine. But Martinez had an emergency. His wife is in the hospital. He won't be able to drive you home tonight. My night version isn't what it used to be. Or I offer to take you myself. I suppose I could loan you a car. I just hate for you to be out so late by yourself," he said finally.

"I could call Michonne, but she has been so busy moving. Working extra hours to cover her moving expenses. I hate to inconvenience her. And I am too tired to drive. So I wouldn't feel comfortable driving a car when I am not covered on the insurance. Maybe it would be just be easier if I stay all night," she suggested, much to his relief.

That was what he was trying to asking her, without just coming out saying it.

"Well, I have plenty of room. You can stay in the guestroom if you prefer," he said softly. _He much rather her be in his bed, but whatever it took to keep her away from Glenn._ Looking over at her animal printed purse, he knows that he has to get her cell phone out of it. That way he could delete any messages or phone call Glenn would send from her phone. He would not have to worry about Facebook messages, because he knew for a fact Glenn did not have one.

"Yes, I would love to stay in the guestroom," she says taking his hand.

His mind is racing with ways to speed things up with her, he needed to make sure when the time came she picked him over Glenn.

Because losing Andrea, would be like losing Sarah all over again. He could not go through that again.

"You let me know if you need anything," he says as she enters into the extra bedroom.

"Thank you," she says kissing him on the cheek, closing the door. While she gets ready for bed, her goes to the living room to retrieve the phone from her purse. After a few tries, he correctly guesses her four number password. He then deletes all messages from Glenn and a few from Michonne as well. Still worried, he decides that maybe he should hide her phone in his office.

Maybe she will think that it was stolen or misplaced.

He takes her phone, and locks it in his safe. Then quietly he heads back to bed. Where he sees Andrea waiting for him at his bedroom door.

"Can I sleep with you? You know lay down in bed beside you. The other night was the best sleep I have had in while. No nightmares," she said reaching for his hand. She looked like a helpless child. Sexy as hell, but still helpless.

"Of course you can, Andrea," he says leading her into his bedroom. He would control himself somehow, he determined.

 _Tonight was not the night for them to make love. That would have to wait unfortunately._


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN-California**

 _Andrea is pleased to wake up in Philip's arms._

"You sleep good?" he whispers kissing her head.

He is so good looking, reminds her of Robert Redford. She just can not get enough of Philip Blake. They seem to be a perfect match too.

She is ready to move on from Glenn, no more looking back. Time to let go of the things in the past that hurt you. You can not bring your sister back or make Glenn love you. But you can make a new start with Philip. A rich, good looking man, that is ready to do anything for her. What more could she want?

"Never better. I don't want to leave," she said thinking of her apartment that would soon be empty. Michonne is moving in just two more days. Then she be left alone.

"Don't. We could go away on trip. I know it's sudden, but I have to leave for work. And my trip would be so much more fun if you were with me," he asked, praying she at least consider it.

If not he would cancel it. He could not leave Georgia, knowing that Glenn was trying to get in touch with her. But if she said yes, he could keep her away longer.

Andrea is silent for a moment. He knows she is thinking it over.

"I have so much work to do, but Parker wanted this case. Maybe I should give it to him," She said out loud, not meaning to.

"You should. California is beautiful this time of year. You could hang out by the pool during the day whil I am atwork, and at night we could go see some concerts or the movies. I know Justin Timberlake and Billy Joel are going to be in Los Angeles this week. What do you say?" He whispers, hoping that she will give him this time.

He hated to move things so fast, but her ex boyfriend was not giving him much choice. After reading her text messages he knew Glenn wanted to take her to a Justin Timberlake concert in Georgia this Friday. And he wanted her back.

"You have tickets for those concerts already?" She asked impressed.

"Yes. I brought the a few weeks ago. A friend of was supposed to go, but canceled. So you actually be helping me. Give the case to Parker, and take a much needed break with me," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"You are right. I should do this for me. Friday is birthday after all. I will have to call Parker, and give him all the casework I have done. Then I can go to my apartment to pack," she breathes.

"You can use my laptop. Email him all the information. We can buy you everything you need for the trip. No need to go back to your apartment," he says sounding almost too eager.

"I need to say goodbye to Michonne. She leaves for Florida in the morning," Andrea said, suddenly seeming sad.

"I will buy you a plane ticket to visit her in Florida. I promise. My flight leaves shortly. All you will need is your driver's license," he said.

"You are right. I can visit Michonne later. Give me your laptop and I will email Parker. He can just get the files from my office," Andrea says easily agreeing to what this man wanted from her.

Normally she would not, but this man seem to have cast a spell over her. She could not refuse him. She completely trusted him. Enough to travel to another state with him, even though they just meet. She knew Michonne would not approve, but Andrea just had an overall good feeling about Philip. She really liked him.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11- SEX**

Andrea did not want to say goodbye to Michonne. All her friends were moving on. Starting a new life. Getting married and having kids.

 _She thought that was going to happen with Glenn. Now she was having to start over._

Philip is giving her that chance. She was not sure if he was the type of man that she could have a family with, but time would only tell.

So far he seem perfect.

"I still cannot find my phone," Andrea said looking in her purse again puzzled. She knew that her personal phone had been in her purse, beside her work phone. Yet only one was there.

"When we get back home, we willlook again," Philip says touching her blonde hair.

They had been together four nights in a hotel, but still no sex. Andrea was sending out the signals that she was more than ready. Still he had not made his move. _She was starting to wonder if there was something wrong with her. Because with most guys this was not a problem._

"Thank you for this trip. I need it. I know we just met, but I really like you," She says leaning over to kiss him.

"Growing on you, huh?" he says as their lips part.

"Yes. I thought Glenn was it for me. But now I see a whole new future with you. Do you feel the same? Do you want to have sex with me?" Andrea whispered her skin blushing.

He had mention his late wife and daughter Penny. Andrea knew how much Philip loved them. Maybe she could not compare to what he had lost.

 _Or maybe he was not ready to move on yet._

"I do, Andrea. I need some time. A little longer before we make love. Because if we do, I know I will fall in love with you. I want to know that you feel the same. See where I am coming from? I don't want to get hurt" he said, hoping she would understand.

"I don't mind waiting," she says taking his hand.

Although she really was getting impatient with him, but she did not want to seem like a jerk. Still she did have needs. The more Philip said no, the more she wanted him.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE- His plans**

The California trip was going as planned. Andrea was far from Glenn, and he knew that she was starting to like him more.

If she had to choose now, he sure that she would probably pick him.

If only he could make love to her, but he could not just yet. If he did then it would ruin everything. Still waiting is starting to make him go crazy. He had already waited a year. He did not know if could last much longer.

He would have to put his plan in action as soon as they left California.

Andrea had provided more than enough to information to know the plan was a go. Was crazy how much personal information she provided to someone she barely knew. She was all too trusting and naïve. Just the way he liked his woman.

If she kept doing exactly what he asked then everything would be perfect. Of course he could always teach her how to take orders later. A woman had to know her place after all.

He dials Milton's phone number, he had finished ordering everything for the bar days ago, so he went out acting as if he still had worked to do. In order to keep her away longer.

"You tell Dr. Stevens the plan is ago. Next Friday, I want it done," Philip said calmly as if he was ordering a pizza.

"You think we should do this again? Last time with Melissa was unsuccessful. You were so disappointed. There are only limited amount of times we can try this," Milton said concerned.

"Melissa was not the one. Andrea is. This time I know it will work. Just do as ask," he demanded.

"Does this Andrea girl know? Maybe you should just let her go be with that Glenn guy? I mean there is no reason it has to be her," Milton said questioning Philip's judgment.

Philip finds himself getting annoyed. Other than Martinez, Milton is his best friend. He knew how much he loved Sarah and Penny. He needed this, in order to move forward. He had too much disappointment lately, and he needed this to work out for him.

"No she doesn't know. And if you won't help me, Dr. Stevens is capable of doing it on her own," Philip snaps.

"I will help you. I just think Andrea should know what is going on, but I will still help you," Milton said hanging up the phone.

"Good," Philip said hanging up the phone. He would enjoy the rest of their trip, soon everything would be as it should. Was pretty close to perfect now, he decides.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13- MOVING ON**

Andrea loves hanging out by the pool, while Philip works. _California is beautiful, so is Philip._

Four days they had been gone, but somehow it felt longer.

Long enough for her to form a close bond with this man, who was a stranger before.

She thought of their LA shopping trips for her new clothes, the Justin concert, ordering room service, him feeding her chocolate covered strawberries, kissing in the hot tub, and every other blissful moment of their trip in California.

If only he would have sex with her. She knew it why he wouldn't now.

 _Philip is concerned that she still loved Glenn._

Perhaps those feelings for Glenn would always be there, he was the first man she had imagined having a family with.

But now she is ready to move on. _She is finally giving up hope that her and Glenn could work it out._ The way he left her for no reason, wasn't fair. He completely broke her heart and she really believed he was the one. Glenn did not deserve another minute of her time, even if he wanted her back now. She would not forgive him. Some things could not be undone, she decided.

Her heart is still broken, and as much she wants to give it completely to Philip, she wonders if she can love again?

Could she trust him not to hurt her?

She thinks about how he has stayed by her side, even when most of the time she had been crying about Glenn.

Thinking about how gentle Philip has been to her, Andrea knows that she is ready to try to fall in love again.

She would enter this relationship with an open heart and see were it ended up. Maybe, Philip would be the one, she thinks laying on the beach chair.

 _Perhaps he is what she is searching for._


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FIFTEEN- RETURNING HOME

One week had gone by to quickly. Andrea loved being in California with Philip. His smile, his southern accent, and everything about him had turned her on.

How could he not be as eager as she was to move forward with their relationship? _That was the only thing that puzzled her about their trip._

"I hate to go back to an empty apartment," Andrea said when his limo pulled up to her complex.

"Well, you know that you are welcomed by back at my place. We do still need to look for your phone," he whispered, tempting her to stay with him.

"I will come over tomorrow to look for it. If I stay tonight then I will never get my work done," she says regretfully turning down his appealing offer.

"So tomorrow? I will send Martinez to pick you up at six. Does that work for you?" He whispered still holding her close.

"Yes, tomorrow," she says, quickly kissing his lips. Then she watches as he gets into the limo, and leaves. Entering the apartment, she is shocked to see Michonne there waiting for her.

"Where the hell have you been? Glenn and I have looked everywhere. I even stopped by your office," Michonne said shaking her head.

"I thought you were moving. And I messaged you that I was leaving for California from my work phone," Andrea said confused why Michonne is being so aggressive towards her.

"I finally got the message yesterday. You were already gone for six days," Michonne said finally.

"Look, I am sorry. I thought you already be in Florida. You know how I hate goodbyes," she says seating on the sofa beside her friend.

"I understand that. I was worried about you. You not the type to go on vacations with strange men. I even canceled my flight to Florida and everything," Michonne says looking over at Andrea.

 _She had been worried her friend would never make it home. How many stories had she heard on the news about pretty blonde girls getting raped and murdered? Too many. Andrea was too trusting for her own good._

"I can drive you to Florida this weekend. A girl's trip," Andrea offers, hoping to make it up to Michonne.

"You know I would love that. But I don't want you to get more behind at work. Especially not with the bad news I have to tell you. I got a letter from the landlord. Rent is going up again. Another reason I stayed here. I thought I should warn you. Since you will be on your own after this month," Michonne said picking up the letter from the coffee table to show Andrea.

Andrea reads it, seeing her apartment will now be an extra three hundred a month. _Without Michonne could she afford that much?_ She knew that she couldn't.

"Shit," Andrea says finally.

"Glenn wants you back. Maybe you could move in with him," Michonne suggests, trying to be supportive.

"I am over Glenn. Philip has shown me how I should be treated. Besides living with Glenn wouldn't feel right. Not after everything he put me through," Andrea says decidedly _. She does not want to say or hear the name Glenn again._

"People make mistakes. Maybe give Glenn another chance?" Michonne said, her brown eyes looking into her blue eyes.

"I can't forgive Glenn. Could you stay here in Georgia? Just for a few months. Till I get my shit together," Andrea asked hopefully.

"No, but you could move to Florida. Something to think about. We have been best friends for a year. I have got a great job offer there, and you will find one too. Make a new start. What do you say?" Michonne said, knowing that she wanted her best friend to move with her this whole time.

 _And if Andrea wasn't going to get back together with Glenn,then what would keep her here?_

Andrea gazes at Michonne.

"It's definitely something to think about. I will let you know in the next few days. Right now I have to get some work done," Andrea said, heading over to her computer.

Her mind races, seeing Michonne is still here. Part of her does want to move with Michonne, but then she have to leave behind a new relationship she has started with Philip. Her heart is completely torn.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN- Decisions**

Sunday night had been a struggle. Andrea had spent hours sorting through paperwork, and working on another important case for her boss Parker.

Michonne had lectured her about trusting Philip, someone she had just meet while she continued working. Finally she had everything ready for Monday, when Glenn came over to her apartment.

She told him several times that she was not interested in him anymore. That she wanted to see where things with Philip went. After a couple hours of talking to Glenn, he finally accepted that they were truly over.

Now she was at work, where she could focus on something other than Philip Blake. Would she stay here for him or move to Florida with Michonne? If only she could keep her new boyfriend and best friend too. It feels like she has to choose.

Even as she tried to read the case files, that questioned lingered in her mind. Stay focus, she reminded herself.

"Parker needs those files by lunchtime," Beth, her secretary said entering the office. Andrea stares at the young blonde girl that worked for her, she knew very little about her.

"I will have them done, Beth. We can leave early today," Andrea said hopeful.

"Great. Today is my boyfriend Daryl's birthday," she smiles at Andrea, before leaving her alone to finish up.

Four hours later, she is finally done. Beth comes in to gather up the paperwork for Parker. Andrea lays her head down on her the desk for a moment completely exhausted.

Then she looks up….and she sees him there in her office.

"Andrea," he says smiling.

What in the hell is he doing here _? Did she even tell him that she worked here?_ She is slightly concern, but he looks so good in a black suit, tousled light brown hair, and baby blue eyes.

"Philip," she whispers, staring at his mischievous smile.

"I was talking with my contract lawyer, Parker Clayton. He mention you worked here. And I happened to find your cell phone. So I thought I bring it to you," he says, clearing up how he ended up in her office. His voice is warm and sweet remaining her of dark chocolate.

"Thank you," she says softly.

"Parker offered to take me to lunch, but I much rather go with you. Are you available?" He whispers.

Damn, he is so gorgeous. Her heart is pounding. How could she move away from him, when she could not stand to be away from him for a few hours?

"You should go Andrea. Look over the contracts I wrote up for him. Mr. Blake is a very important client," her boss Parker said, interrupting their private moment. Andrea smiles looking at Parker, always in his pressed white shirt and never minding his own business.

"I will Parker," Andrea smiled as he left the office as quick as he entered.

"You ready Miss Harrison?" Philip said once there were alone again.

"Yes, let me get my purse," she said happy that he ended up here by one huge coincidence.

She barely knew this man, but somehow she feels that there is a relationship already with him. So how could she move hours away? No easier then telling Michonne that she was going to stay for a man she just met a week ago in a bar.

 _Taking his hand, she decides not to worry about it. She wants to enjoy her lunch date with him_


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN- LOSING CONTROL**

 _Don't you think it's time you had sex with me_ … Andrea hears the George Michael's song playing on the radio, that seems to be reading her mind.

Michonne is gone for her second job interview in Florida now, and Andrea is driving over to Philip's house to stay all night again.

This was not the first time they would be alone together, but Philip seem to be proving that he is the perfect gentleman.

Unfortunately for me, Andrea thinks aggravated.

If only she could be like a man, and lie. Still she could not say those three words, unless she knew that she was a hundred percent sure. Yes, she has strong feelings for Philip, but not quite love yet. Was too soon for that….but not too soon for sex in her opinion.

She is let in the security gate at his house, and pulls her car into his garage. He walks outside to meet her, and she rushes into his arms.

He leans down to kiss her, but pauses for a moment before their lips touch, his eyes searching hers looking for permission. She moves closer to him and he leans in to kiss her finally. He then wraps his arms around her, as she presses her body against his. Their bodies fit perfect together, she decides kissing him again.

"I want you," she breathes, in between kisses.

For a moment..only a moment.. Andrea is in control of Philip. She leads him into the house removing her shoes, then her gray tee-shirt, blue-jeans, black panties, and bra. She kisses him again…hard. Hoping that her kiss is not the only thing that is hard.

He knows he needs to say no.

That now is not the time, and this could ruin his plans. But his desire for her is more important than any plan.

He made love to her urgently, on the rug in the living room. _He could not even make it to the damn bed._ He paused only to put a condom on. He held back for so damn long, he couldn't anymore.

"Andrea," he breathes as thrusts himself into her once last time.

She closes her eyes, losing herself in him. She opens her eyes, looking up into his. She knows that he needs her, and that if she leaves with Michonne he will be completely heartbroken. She can see it in his eyes. Sees he is broken from everything that he has lost. Can she really give this man everything he needs?

"I like being with you," Andrea says softly. His kisses her lips, and she knows that she wants to stay with him.

Even though it will break Michonne's heart. _Either way she could not win._


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN- the deception**

"I wore a condom. So the plan is still ago," Philip said as Milton arrived at his house later that evening.

"You had to wait one more night and you could not control yourself," Milton said shaking his head.

"It will be fine, you stress too much," Philip said annoyed at Milton.

"Dr. Stevens is really going to do the surgery while Andrea is asleep? I can't believe it. I am not sure if this is legal," Milton said feeling guilty about going along with Philip's crazy plan. Melissa, Philip's ex girlfriend, had agreed to this. Andrea hadn't.

He became a doctor to help people, not for this.

"Absolutely. She is the one who provided the sleeping pills too. Andrea won't know anything is going on," Philip whispered.

"You are my friend. That's why I am helping you. Why is Doctor Stevens? Milton asked still concerned.

"Money. I am paying her enough for this. She won't tell anyone. And you won't either," Philip said coldly.

"Won't have to. If the IVF surgery is successful, Andrea will notice that is she pregnant. Once she finds out the baby is yours and Sarah's baby, that you tried to remake Penny, she will sue us. Dr. Stevens and I will lose our medical license," Milton said breathing heavy.

"Andrea will assume the baby is hers. No one will ever know. If we don't say anything," Philip said calming his friend down.

"If you ask Andrea, maybe she will do this for you. I don't like the deception," Milton said, praying Philip would understand.

"It has to be done this way," Philip said leaving the room, as Dr. Stevens entered.

"She looks in good physical shape. Maybe this time the pregnancy will be successful," Dr. Stevens said looking over Andrea on the bed, not worried at all.

Feeling guilty, Milton assisted Dr. Stevens with the surgery. _His friendship with Philip could cost him everything._


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTNEEN -Pain**

Andrea wakes up sensing something is completely wrong. Her body is in physical pain. She had a few glasses of wine, but not enough to do this to her body. You have made yourself sick with this decision, she decides looking over at Philip.

Today she would explain her situation to him. He seem to be smart enough, that he could help her figure something out.

He turns over in bed looking at her, and their eyes meet.

"I am afraid I might have to move. Michonne wants me to move to Florida with her," Andrea says tears coming to her eyes.

"I thought you had already decided to stay here. Because of your job," Philip said feeling a bit overwhelmed.

 _He could not force her to stay in Georgia, but he would sure as hell try. She might be carrying his baby now. The baby that was part him and Sarah. Just like Penny was._

He would forever be grateful, if she could actually carry this child to full term. Unlike the last girl who had a miscarriage. He could not let her go now.

"Well, my apartment rent is gone up. I can't afford it on my own. The landlord said I can get out of lease, but there are no smaller buildings available in the complex. Michonne thinks I should move to Florida, because her parents brought her a house. I would not have to worry about rent. But I know Parker would be so disappointed if I left the firm," She said softly, for once unable to finish her thoughts.

"I think you like your job. Surely there are more reasonably priced apartments available in Georgia. I know Michonne is your friend, but she should understand that you want to stay. I would love for you to stay at my house until you found a new place in your budget. Would be no trouble," he offers.

"That's kind of you. I would like to stay here, but Michonne won't understand. She'll see it as complete betrayal to her," Andrea says her stomach cramping all of a sudden.

"I could help Michonne find a better job here. I have lots of connections. But she can't make you move. That has to be your decision. I think you should stay here. Your job and life is here. A true friend will understand," he cajoles.

"Not all about work. I would miss you. If I move," she whispers.

"I would miss you too," he breathes.

 _He wouldn't and couldn't allow her to leave him._ If she moved, he follow her. _She is his now._


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN-MICHONNE'S GUT**

 _Andrea introduced Michonne to Philip on a Saturday morning. They went over his house for a brunch. Andrea was hopeful, that Michonne would approve of him._

But she could not be more wrong.

"You have a really nice place here. I guess your bar brings in a lot of money," Michonne said looking around the house.

"I do all right. There are other investments I have too. I am a business man," Philip says thinking nothing of her question.

"I am curious about your relationship with Andrea. You take her away on trip the night before her ex-boyfriend comes over, buy her all these expensive gifts, and you really don't even know her. You have know her for what seven weeks now? I think it is all too much, too soon," Michonne snapped.

"You should try a muffin, Michonne. There are really good," she says, hoping to silence her friend.

"You have a problem with mine and Andrea's relationship? If Andrea is happy, you should be happy for her. Isn't that how friendship works?" Philip said, not allowing this woman to undermine him, in front of Andrea.

"I am going to take Michonne and show her around the house. I really wanted to show her that library we set up. Is that okay?" Andrea said looking over at Philip embarrassed.

"Yes, of course. Breakfast will be waiting," he said sweetly as they left the room. His stomach turned as he saw the girls leaving the room. He knew Michonne was not fooled by his charm.

"What are you doing? You know that I like him. He has founded you a job here in Georgia. I asked him to. One better than the Florida job," Andrea pleaded.

"I didn't ask you to do that," Michonne snapped.

"You didn't have too. That's how friendship works. I don't want you to move to Florida," Andrea pleaded with her.

"I don't trust him," Michonne said finally.

"When have you ever trusted anyone? You did not trust Glenn either," Andrea declared.

"You aren't going to Florida. Are you? You are choosing him over me," Michonne said inconsolable.

Sure, Philip Blake is good-looking and rich but she still did not trust him. Her gut is screaming that Andrea needs to get as far away as possible.

"I am not choosing him over you. I have a life here. I have other friends and my job is here too. We have moved so many times now. I am tired," Andrea said finally.

"There is something else too," Michonne said staring into her friend's blue eyes.

"Yes. I was late this month. I took an early pregnancy test. The results are positive. Not something I was planning, but I could use your support. Not your bruised ego," Andrea whispered.

"You shouldn't have the baby. I am telling you there is something off about this man. You can't trust him," Michonne pleaded with her.

"Don't. Please," Andrea said hurt by Michonne's harsh words.

The two girls returned back to the dinning area. It went without saying that Michonne was still moving to Florida. And Andrea is staying behind.

"Everything will be okay," Philip promised as Andrea watched Michonne leave.

 _Andrea was not so sure. She was not ready to lose her best friend._


	20. Chapter 20

PART TWO

 **CHAPTER TWENTY- BABY NAMES**

Philip had everything he wanted. Andrea moved in and is pregnant. Her noisy friend moved to Florida and was out of their life for the most part. He could not see how anything could go wrong now.

Except Andrea was ruining everything.

Andrea was not Sarah. She looked like Sarah, sounded like her, but she was not timid like his

Sarah.

Andrea had a damn opinion about everything.

From keeping her maiden name after they were married, to what they were naming the baby, and her working while she should be staying home with the baby. Not that he couldn't afford a nanny, but that was not the issue.

Andrea should want to be with the baby, not out working all the time. Where are her maternal instincts?

And meeting in the middle, was not something he wanted to do. If he was going to be her husband, then she should do whatever he asked. That's how marriage should work. Or at least it was that way with Sarah.

"I don't understand why taking your last name is so significant. As an attorney, my name is imperative for my profession. I would hate to lose clients, because they did not know I changed my last name. I have worked hard to establish myself as Andrea R. Harrison, I promise it's not personal," Andrea said stating her view for the hundredth time.

"Just do as I ask, and change it," Philip said ignoring her concerns.

"Okay, but I am going to work after the baby is born. My job is one of the main reasons I stayed in Georgia. Parker is talking about making me partner someday. We can agree on that?" Andrea said flipping through a bridal magazine.

"Of course. If when the baby is born and you want to go back to work, I won't argue. Let's just take the wait and see approach," he said finally.

He was pretty much willing to say whatever to get married. If they weren't married, getting custody of the baby could be more challenging. He needed to marry her, so he would be the child's legal father. There was nothing stopping Andrea from taking his child to Florida at this moment. He knew Michonne had suggested more than once. He read the Facebook messages she sent to Andrea. _He could kill Michonne just thinking about it._

"That seems fair. What about baby names? Are we finally on the same page?" She asked seeming to have a checklist.

"Liam Philip for a boy and

Collins Leanne for a girl. That's what we settled on correct?" He said completely over the baby names at this point. _If it was up to him, they would just name her Penny._

"Yes. I guess everything is pretty much settled. We will just have to get the marriage license, and everything will be set. I really hope the baby is a girl," Andrea said smiling.

"Me too," he said, finally something they could agree on.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE- RELAX

"You are happy now, right?" Milton asked Philip, arriving at the bar for a short visit.

He had recently gotten to know Andrea, but he could tell she was treasure. Nothing would make Milton happier than to see Philip finally settled with a family again. Andrea could bring some stability in his life. Philip is a lucky man, Milton thought slightly jealous.

"Pretty much. I love Andrea, but she is more challenging than I ever could imagine," Philip said handing Milton a beer.

"All women are challenging. You are having the wedding at the house and the reception here at the bar?" Milton asked taking a sip of the beer.

"Yes. I want to legally be the father of the child. Of course my name is going to be on the birth certificate. And well if she tries to leave me later, I can get full custody. The baby isn't hers after all," Philip said calmly.

Always having a backup plan, Milton thought aggravated.

"You know there is a chance that baby could be Andrea's. You kind of messed up by sleeping with her before the surgery. Unless you get a DNA test, there is no way of knowing it's not hers. No type of **condom** is a hundred percent," Milton said, stating something that had been on his mind for awhile.

 _On some level Philip had to already know, he reasoned._

"I used the condom correctly. But even it is hers, I will get custody if she tries to leave me. I want to trust her. Just alot is going to have change when get married," Philip mutters, getting himself another beer.

"Like what?"

"She is not working anymore. I want her at home with the baby. Pretty much have that set up with Parker. And after the wedding I don't want her talking to Michonne anymore. She has been trying to convince Andrea to leave me for months. She has even planned to take the baby to Florida for a visit. I read all her messages. She has a lot of growing up to do," Philip said venting to his friend.

"Doesn't Andrea have family in Florida? An aunt or something that she want to show the baby to? Michonne is not that bad. Philip you really need to relax. She loves you. There is no reason to control every aspect of her life. You need to realize she isn't Sarah and just love her back," Milton said hoping Philip would listen to reason for once.

"You are right. I promise once the baby is born, I will calm down. Thanks Milton," Philip said calmly.

 _But Milton isn't convinced. He hoped that Andrea and the baby could make him better. What if nothing could help him now?_


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO- Wedding**

 _Andrea married Philip Blake on an October night. She even took his last name. The wedding was simple and elegant at Philip's mansion._

Her heart dropped to the floor when Glenn somehow showed up. How he got passed all the security, Andrea never knew.

His brown eyes stared into her blue eyes, and she remembered when she first fell in love with him. She missed him more than she thought.

"You really going to marry him Andrea?" Glenn whispered. She could not imagine what he was thinking seeing her in a wedding dress. Maybe he was thinking that this could have been their wedding. She knew that the thought was crossing her mind now.

But what would Philip do if he caught Glenn in her dressing room? He has been so bad-tempered lately, Andrea worried how horrible he would react.

"Well, we are actually already married. This is just a ceremony. We got the license last week," Andrea stated.

"Always so book-smart. You could still runaway with me. Not too late," Glenn suggested running his fingers through his black hair.

"I am pregnant. Wasn't for that I would consider it," Andrea admitted sincerely.

"We will say it's my baby," Glenn said, only half kidding.

"I think Philip won't be convinced when the baby isn't Asian," Andrea said smiling.

" Well, I tried. I had to tell you goodbye though. I will always regret letting you go. I wish I would have never let you go for minute. Philip is smarter than me," Glen said moving closer to her.

"Did you really wait for me at the apartment the week of my birthday? It's crazy if I had not lost my cell phone, I probably would not have gone on that trip and.." Andrea said unable to finish her sentence.

"That baby might be mine. This could be our wedding. I guess we were unlucky. You are a beautiful bride," Glenn said kissing her softly on the cheek. His lips burned on her skin.

"Goodbye Glenn," Andrea whispered, watching him leave sadly. Was too late for them now. She could not go back in time.

For a moment she wonders if maybe Philip had stolen her phone that night.

Seemed strange that it went missing from her purse and Philip did not find it until after they were gone for a week. Was it possible that the man she loved lied to her?

No, she decided. She touched up her makeup and went out to meet Philip. Soon you will officially be Andrea Rose Harrison-Blake, she says trying to smile. Still something feels off. Maybe Philip is keeping something huge from her, but when she sees him in a tux she is more than distracted.

You are only doubting him because Glenn came. You still care about Glenn, so of course that will make you doubt Philip. He has been uptight, but once the wedding is over..everything will be like before. Like that night you first met, when everything was so easy between you two.

"You are stunning," Philip says grabbing her hand. Upon taking his hand, Andrea feels more comfortable with her decision. Who doesn't have cold feet? Philip's eyes glow with excitement, and she knows everything will fine. He loves her and she loves him. He is what she had been searching for, she tells herself.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE- BABY**

Andrea had doubts about having a baby. This time in her life, a baby was the last thing she needed. Her career was the most important thing to her. She had considered an abortion.

Even drove to the doctor's office to have it done, but something stopped her.

Looking at that baby girl, she knew nothing else matter but her now. Philip clearly felt that same way. Seeing him hold their daughter, made her smile.

For awhile things were better between them. He made demands like Andrea using formula instead of breastfeeding, so he could wake up in the middle of night to feed Collins.

She did not mind that. Truthfully, she never wanted to breastfeed anyways. So that one was a non-issue with her.

Still she could not help but feel that Philip loved Collins more than her. Always holding and singing to her, never wanting to spend anytime alone as a husband and wife.

Naturally Andrea felt unwanted.

 ** _"Sometimes he treats me like I am not even her mother. Like I was a surrogate mother to her or something," Andrea said venting to Milton._**

She was not allowed to have many guests, but Milton who is her OBGY visited often. In fact he was one of the few people Philip allowed her to see. So he was quickly becoming her best friend. Something she would not tell Philip about.

"I am sure he is just excited to have a baby again. In no time your relationship will be on track. Philip is different, but he is a good man. I know he loves you," Milton said calmly.

"I don't doubt that he loves me. I love my daughter, but Michonne is right. Everything happened so fast. Was not a healthy relationship. Now he expects me to be a submissive wife. That is not me," Andrea whispered.

"You don't want to quit working?"

"I am not quitting my job. Philip knows that, but he insists that Martinez drives me to work and home everyday. What if I want to run some errands? I have a brand new car that I want to drive, but if I don't do it his way. He does not want me to go back at all. I suddenly feel trapped in this mansion. Like I am a prisoner not his wife," Andrea said finally.

Milton walks up to Andrea not knowing what to say, so he wraps his arms around her. She closes her eyes, feeling warm and safe. In that moment she realize that maybe her view on relationships had been all wrong. With Philip she wanted someone who completely took care of her, with Glenn she often took care of him, but Milton just stood beside her. Maybe having someone who treated you as equal, is what she needed this whole time.

"Philip is just being protective. Once you get Collins settled in a good daycare and your work schedule figure out, I bet you will all adjust to the change," he says pulling away from her embrace.

"I hope you are right. Because I don't know how much more of this I can take. I love Philip, but I won't change myself for anyone," Andrea said.

"You shouldn't have to. You are perfect," Milton whispered looking over at Andrea holding the newborn baby girl. He could not understand why Philip was not happy. He had to understand that Andrea was a person, not something that belonged to him.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24- The truth**

Philip had asked Milton to watch after Andrea. When he agreed, he had no idea that he would fall madly in love with her. It did not happen in a day, a week, or even months. One full year later, Milton realized how perfect she was. And started to think of her more than a friend.

He saw how Philip treated her, and it broke Milton's heart. He saw the fire inside of Andrea going away, as she became more and more submissive to her controlling husband.

Sarah had been Milton's sister, and her death caused everyone sadness. The death of Philip's daughter had caused him to lose it. To the point were he is delusional. True Andrea had the same blonde and blue eyes as Sarah, but that was all they had in common. They were two completely different girls. While Milton loved his sister, Andrea had her own exceptional qualities.

Philip is missing them because he was trying to mode Andrea into the perfect wife.

Why change someone who is already amazing?

Andrea had stayed loyal to Philip, always trusting him completely. Yet, he kept pushing Andrea away and spoiling Collins. Milton knew that he wanted Andrea to do whatever he said, but that just wasn't her personality. Andrea's world is so much bigger than her husband and baby. She had a challenging career that always came first. Philip would never understand. Philip just saw things the way he wanted them.

"Milton, he came to the gym today. He actually forced me to leave. Then threaten my personal trainer Daryl. Punched him in the face. I was so embarrassed. Daryl is scared shitless. Philip is claiming I am cheating on him with Beth's husband. He has been drinking so much alcohol lately, I think he is getting paranoid. I am sick of it," Andrea said interrupting Milton from his thoughts.

He shook his head. "He is going too far. Are you thinking of leaving him?"

"I don't know if I can leave. I am rarely left alone. Martinez is always there. Driving me back and forth to work. He gets Collins from daycare. I am never left alone with my own daughter. I get no quality time with her. I am barely left alone period. When I am Philip is always keeping me busy. I can never visit Michonne anymore. I feel so trapped. Now he is pressuring me to have another baby," Andrea whispers afraid Philip might hear them.

In that moment Milton knows that he has to tell Andrea the truth about her daughter, even if it causes her to hate him. She deserves to know. But what difference would it make, when Philip was never going to let Andrea go? Still he had to tell her.

"You need to know something about Collins. Philip convinced me and another doctor to perform a surgery on you. She is probably not yours. Not yourbiological daughter. We took his sperm and his late wife's egg, and performed in vitro fertilization. There were two other attempts with different woman before you. They agreed to it, but they both miscarried. Philip became obsessed with you, and he thought you were the one to carry his child. I thought the baby would make him better. I shouldn't have help Philip," he said finally.

"That is so twisted. He planned this out perfectly. If I leave he can just take my daughter away, but if I stay he will continue to control me. It's all my fault. I was blinded by the money, expensive gifts, his good looks, and everything seem so perfect," Andrea says, falling into Milton's arms.

"Does this change the way you feel about Collins?" Milton question her.

"No she is still mine. What Philip talked you in doing is terrible. I love her regardless of DNA. And I have to protect her from him," Andrea says determined.

"He would never hurt Collins," Milton objected.

"I have to get out of here and I am taking my daughter with me. I thought his behavior this morning was bad, but this is disgusting. Philip is not what he seems. I need you to help me escape," Andrea said.

"He will find you. He has been tracking your phone, before you two even dated. He knows your social security number. And can track out your location through credit cards when you use them. He'll check Glenn's house, Michonne's, Beth's, and any other friend or family member you have. He will offer money rewards to locate you and the baby. You will always be looking over your shoulder. The longer you are gone, the worst it will be when he gets you back," Milton said truthfully scared of Philip now.

"I have to try. I am going. And you are going to help me," Andrea says gazing at him.

"Okay," he said knowing this would never end the way Andrea wanted.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE-Change of Plans**

 _Andrea planned her escape for about five months. She started saving all of her paychecks, collecting items she could sell, taking birth control pills behind her husband's back,_

 _and looked for a getaway car. Which she paid for in cash._

All the while acting like everything is okay in her marriage _. Even accepting Philip's apology for attacking Daryl._

"Are you going to get a fake id?" Milton said looking over Andrea, as she went over her detailed plans with him again on a Monday morning at her office.

"I hate the idea of it. It's a misdemeanor in most states. I don't want to break the law," she said looking over her detail notes.

"Taking Collins is against the law too. You are going to have to break the rules, in order for this plan to work. And you won't ever be a lawyer again," Milton said, letting her know what all she would be giving up.

"I know. Everything I worked for will be gone. But I really can't stay in this place. I have to got to get out of there. Philip told me I could go, if leave Collins. He said it during one of our fights. I can go, but she stays. I am not saying goodbye to my daughter. I have to go along with the plan," Andrea breathes.

"Once you leave the house tonight with Collins, you won't have long. Philip will be able to sense something is wrong. If he has not already figured us out. You have to come to my house, put on the new clothes, dye your hair, and drive as far as you can. You need to leave your old car behind somewhere, hopefully a place that does not have cameras in the parking. No hospitals or super-centers. Nothing like that. Now Philip won't close down the credit cards or the banking account you share. Not at first anyways. He will want you to use them so he can track you. You will want to once the money is gone, but if you use them even one time he will find you. No cell phones, no social media, and always pay cash," Milton said reminding her of what she already knew.

"And Philip does not know about your house in New Orleans?" Andrea asked concerned.

"No. You will be safe there for awhile. Until he figures out I was in on this. It's only eight hours from Georgia. So you will need to travel further anyways. Philip and Martinez will be searching the nearby cities. Of course it is a big city, so that will work out in your favor," Milton said hopefully.

"I am ready. I hope that once we leave, Philip will move on in time and just let us go," Andrea said putting up her notes for the escape, she kept everything locked up in her work desk. Her office at the firm is the only private place she had left.

"He won't," Milton said looking away as the door open, on the other side is Philip. He is dressed in dark jeans and brown bottom down shirt. More casual, than usual Andrea thinks. His eyes lock with Andrea's and Milton's. He looks at them angrily. And she wonders how long he had been standing there _. Did he hear everything?_

"Milton is just leaving," Andrea says, knowing his presence would not be welcomed by her husband.

"See you later Philip and Andrea," Milton said leaving them alone.

"Milton has been following you around like a lost puppy dog lately. I don't like it," Philip observes.

"I should be working. We can talk later tonight," Andrea says, running her fingers through her blonde hair. She knows that he senses something is up, but she needs to make her escape tonight if possible. Soon Martinez would be back from his vacation then escaping would not be so easy.

"No, I want you to hear this. I thought our marriage would be better. I was not up to the challenge and I screwed it up. I have done some terrible things, and I know I am not fit to be your husband. But you have been an amazing wife. You don't need to be frighten, not by your own husband," Philip whispered moving closer to her.

"What are you saying?" Andrea said, wanting to believe him. _But Philip always had a way with words, always able to charm her._

"I just need time to get myself together. To get us back together," he said gently, taking her hand into his.

"I appreciate you saying all those things," she says finally.

"Now I understand if you would want to end our marriage after everything, but Collins needs you. I need you. You belong with me," he breathes.

"I told you before, I am not going anywhere," She lies.

"I want to believe you, Andrea. But when I look through the house and find a ton of cash it looks suspicious. Why do you have so much cash, baby?" he breathes.

"I was planning on putting it in the bank. In our joint account. Our anniversary is coming up, so I wanted to surprise you. Thought we could use the extra money for a vacation. So we could have time together, as family," Andrea replies, her stomach sick knowing he found that money.

"Well, good. Because I already put the money in our joint account. And if you want a vacation, we can leave today. No point in you having to safe anymore money, when I have plenty. Martinez is back home. So he can look after the bar. We could go to New York for the week, take Collins to Central Park and Coney Island. Stay at the Plaza Hotel. What do you think?"

"I think, that will be nice. Give me a few minutes to talk it over with Parker, and I can go home with you. Then we will get ready to take Collins to New York," Andrea said taking a deep breathe.

She would not be escaping tonight. Part of her wondered if Philip had somehow figured it out and planned all of this to stop her _. Now she would have to save up all that money again, she thought aggravated._

"It's no trouble. I already told Parker that we were going when I came in. He said take as much time off as you need. If anything is important, he will email you," Philip said coyly.

"Okay, I will just get my jacket and we will go," she says trying to hold in her frustration. The fact that he already talked to Parker and Martinez coming back three days early, meant one thing. Philip had found out about her plan or was convinced that something else was going on.

Either way, she would have to deal with his uncontrollable angry.

"Okay baby. And I don't want you to be friends with Milton anymore. Daryl and Beth are fine. Not Milton," he said staring into her blue eyes.

"We should get going. I want to be in New York with you," she says, kissing him on the lips wanting to avoid the Milton conversation. He kisses her back hungrily.

They leave her workplace hand and in hand, and Andrea feels there is a small victory that they did not argue when she is at work. Parker would not tolerant that. Of course Philip did most of his verbal abuse in the privacy of their own home. The time at the gym is the only time he made a public scene. _No one would believe her husband is anything but calm and collective. If they only knew, she thinks._


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX- Bad news**

"That family really brought you back. You're lucky, man. I don't see how you do it. How do you sleep at night without worrying you will lose them?" Martinez had asked Philip two weeks ago during a game of golf.

"I am not going to lose them," Philip said powerfully.

"You've had bad luck. Look at what happened to Sarah and Penny in the car accident. Then you met Lilly and her daughter Meghan a year later. Everything was great until Meghan drowned in that swimming pool, and Lilly broke up with you. Next Melissa had the miscarriage and you dumped her. It's long hard road with for you. Especially now that Andrea is doing what she is doing," Martinez said coolly.

"And what is she doing?" Philip asked swinging his golf cub.

"She is cheating on you. Not with the personal trainer Daryl. With Milton, your friend," Martinez said as they finished up the game.

Losing his focus, Martinez beats Philip at this game.

"No…Why do you think that?" He asks coldly.

"Hey you're my buddy, and I am just telling you what I see. You've been so busy with Collins, you haven't noticed. I watch over Andrea for you. Part of my job. I can tell you she is always on the phone with Milton, they have lunch dates, he comes over to the house, they go shopping together, and every time she enters the room, his eyes light up like a Christmas tree. I never seen them sexually interact, but that what is coming up next. Makes sense a doctor and lawyer," Martinez breathes.

"No. I am not letting her go. You know how hard I worked to steal her from Glenn. I can't lose her. Not now that we have a daughter," Philip answers.

"Handle the situation then. Take Andrea on one those vacations, you guys used to love. Let her know that you know. Remind of her, of how good she has it with you. If she wasn't cheating, then they were up to something else. Maybe she was asking Milton for money," he says as the walk inside the country club.

"For what? I buy her everything," He asked even more angry.

"To leave you. She has no family to ask for help. Her friend Beth is limited for cash, but Milton is a doctor. With no kids or wife, I am sure he has plenty that he would loan her. Especially with the looks he is giving her," Martinez whispers as the walked out to the parking.

"Thanks for giving me a heads up before you left for vacation," Philip said, his heart pounding.

"You need me to cancel it? My wife my kill me, but I will," Martinez offers.

"No. She deserves her trip to Texas. Her mother might kill me, if you guys don't go. I will handle this, but I may you need you to come home a few days earlier," he says, as they get in the car.

"Anything you need. I should have told you sooner, but I wanted to wrong," Martinez says as he drives off.

That had been three weeks ago, before Philip found the shoe box full of money Andrea had hidden from him. Confirming everything Milton had said before he left. Now they were on a flight to New York, and he figured that she had just been planning on leaving.

Which in his opinion was worst than an affair. She was going to take Collins and run. Because Milton probably told her everything, Philip thinks angrily.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN- PUNISHMENT

The tension between them is killing her.

She knows that he knows, but he hasn't said anything.

The hotel room is stunning, and she knows that there is no way getting out of the unwanted sexual encounter. Unlike in their big mansion, there is no were for her to hide in the suite. The bedroom seems to be screaming sex, and he is staring her down. And of course Collins is asleep on the sofa in the jointing room leaving them alone.

"We've got a perfect view of Central Park from the window," She says looking away from his intense gaze, and outside.

"Yes, beautiful like you," he replies walking behind her, softly wrapping his arms around her and pulls her into his chest.

"We should go check on Collins. She'll be hungry soon and we need to feed her," Andrea says, hoping to distract him.

"Don't try to ruin this. She won't starve in an hour," he breathes reaching for the snaps on her black work pants.

She slowly moves away, she has gone three weeks without them having sex. She does not want to start back now. _Or ever when she thinks about what he has done. His jealousy she could forgive, his lies not so much._

"

I am not in the mood at the moment," she says finally.

"You have not been in the mood for almost a month now. You been sleeping around with Milton," he breathes hoarsely.

"No. I kissed Glenn once before we got married, but I have never had sex with anyone besides you since the night we met. You cheated on me with your dead wife. I know I am not Collins's mother. You deceived me," Andrea says letting all her angry finally out.

"So you know. Milton told you. It's not that big of a deal unless you make it one. We will have other babies, that will be yours. I don't want to hear about it anymore," he orders.

"Other babies? Did it ever occur to you that I only wanted one? I am a career woman, I am not wanting to stay home with children. I wanted one daughter, and as much I love Collins, she will never have my eyes or my smile. You stole something special from me," she yells.

"You have time for at least one more baby. Now get on this bed, and we will start making one," he says grabbing her as she moves away.

"I told you not now, maybe tonight or tomorrow," she says, her heart pounding. Maybe later she could pretend with him, but not now.

Then he does something, he had never done before. He slaps her across the face. His hand strings against her cheek, and she is shocked. _She never believed her husband would hurt her. Not physically._

He hits her again harder, three more times until she is laying on the bed begging him to stop. She continues to lay there feeling paralyzed, as he hovers over her.

"Never say no to me again. I am your husband and you are my wife. If I want to make love to you, you will let me. Understand?" he whispers.

"I understand," she murmurs.

"Good, I am going to fuck you now," he says covering her with his body now.

She lays there helplessly as he pulls her black dress pants off and takes off his belt. He then takes his belt and spanks her ass hard. A few later minutes, they are both naked with himself inside of her.

She thinks about begging him to stop, but knows it will do no good. He would probably get off on it, she thinks angrily .He turns her over, pushing him deeper into her.

"I am going fucking your ass hard, Andrea. You will be sore for days. I want you to remember what happens when you are naughty. I have to punish you," he says thrusting into her again, as she moans.

She lays there still silent, as he finishes his assault. He pushes harder, telling her how bad she has been, until finally he releases himself into her. She is in his arms now, and he is gently stroking her blonde hair.

"You are probably in need of food. Get dress and we will take Collins to Joe's Pizza. The food is amazing, I think you will like it," he says as if nothing has happened. He knows that he lost control, but she deserved it. He had to show her, that he would not put up with that type of behavior. Hopefully now she knows better, and he can somehow make it up to her.

"Okay," she says feeling completely broken inside.

"And Andrea don't ever plan on running away again. Because if you do run, I will find you and kill you," he promises her.

She says nothing in return, but goes into the large bathroom to a warm bath. As she lays down in the tub, tears fall from her eyes. She knows in her heart that he will never let her go, but she also knows she can not stay.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28- No Retribution**

Andrea sets down at the restaurant with Philip and Collins. There are no bruises on her skin, no superficial damage done to her, but still she is shaking with fear. _From the outside they look like a picture perfect family on vacation, Andrea thinks silently._

Collins has dark brown hair like Philip's and big baby blue eyes. She has on a pale blue silk dress on from Bloomingdales, that perfectly matches her eyes. _That dress is too expensive for a one year old to be eating breadsticks and drinking milk in, Andrea decides._

Looking over at the Prada purse and smelling her Chanel perform, she is remained of the glamorous lifestyle her husband provides. No one would feel sorry for her, but she did not sign up for this Fifty Shades of Grey lifestyle. She did not want a dominance and submission relationship with her husband.

She had simply wanted Philip to love her, but he couldn't her without controlling her. And his control had reached a violent abusive level that frighten her to the core. Even on his worst days, Andrea never imagined Philip would slap her or force intercourse.

Never say never, she thinks sadly.

The waitress brings them more to drink, and a large sausage pizza. She is starving, but nothing really tastes good. Because she is still feels anxious. Somehow she manages to force down two slices and two breadsticks. She then slips on her diet coke while Philip eats four slices with no trouble.

"You will enjoy sightseeing in New York City," Philip said finally breaking the silence.

Andrea being so quiet is not something Philip is used too. He knows that he has finally broken her. In a way he is relieved, but he also missed her talkative and vivacious behavior. She just wasn't the same. But she needed time to process what I had happened in the hotel room and she would be back to normal, he decided.

"I think I will to. I have always wanted to see New York," she said, grasping for something to say.

"How was your food?" He asks, still feeling the uneasiness between them.

"Delicious," she said looking away from his eyes. He smiles, handing the waitress his credit card. With the meal paid for, Philip takes Andrea's hand. She feels the warmth of his hand, and looks over at him now. She has to go along with whatever he wants, there is no other choice.

"Next I will take you shopping on fifth avenue," he whispers, remembering how much she used to love his gifts.

He had brought her anything since their daughter had been born? No, he hadn't. He had forgotten her birthday just last week, their anniversary in October, and Valentine's day. It is horrible how dismissive that he been towards her lately. He had neglected his wife enough that she went to Milton of all people. Not anymore, he would show her appreciation from now on, he decided.

Because he does love Andrea. She carried his baby. His and Sarah's. Where the other girls had failed, Andrea didn't. So without her, he would not have his lovely daughter Collins. Who looked so much like Penny, it is uncanny.

"That sounds fun," she says, hoping he cannot tell her smile is fake.

Philip smiles back at Andrea, his blue eyes twinkling, and the three of them get into a taxi.

Andrea finds comfort in shopping. Retail therapy, she decides. She spends about three hundred dollars at Banana Republic on new work clothing, another hundred at the baby Gap getting Collins more practical clothes, and then stops at Starbucks to get a cappuccino. Philip gets a coffee and Collins a juice box. They sit together drinking coffee and enjoying the view of the city.

When they are finished, Philip drags Andrea into Victoria's Secret. She picks out lipsticks, lotions, and perfume. Philip buys her lingerie in several different colors. Her heart starts pounding, she knows what he is planning on.

"Your ass is so sexy Andrea. I have plans for it tonight," he whispers into her ear as they leave the store. She says nothing, but takes a deep breathe.

Their last stop is at Tiffany's. Andrea picks out a silver heart pendants that says _"Return to Tiffany's_ " _,_ and Philip insists that she also gets the matching bracelet.

"We should get you a new wedding ring too," Philip says looking at the glass cases filled with sparkling diamonds.

"Not necessary. I love my old wedding set. I still remember how you asked. We were at the Japanese restaurant, and the waitress brought out the dessert plate that had "will you marry me?" written out in chocolate beside the cake, and a diamond ring was just sitting there. Then you got down on one knee asking me to marry you by all those strangers setting at the grill. I love that special memory," Andrea said softly.

Philip is a wicked man, but there is small part of her that loves him despite this. She is still having trouble accepting that she was so wrong about him. So much has happened, Andrea is having trouble processing everything.

She wants Collins to be her daughter, for her assault not to have happen, and for her husband not have hired someone to follow her every move. She knows now that is Martinez's real job. To keep her in check. From escaping.

"I want us to make a fresh start, Andrea. This new ring will symbolize our never-ending commitment to each other. Remind you not to think about leaving me ever again. And every time you look at the ring, you will know that you belong to me," he whispers softly.

She wants to tell him no, that she does not need another piece of jewelry to represent his ownership over her. But she can't. She studied his face, and it is obvious that she had to be careful of what she says.

"I don't know what you are trying to prove, but I am really content with the ring I already have," Andrea said uncomfortably.

"This is non-negotiable, Andrea," his voice is stern.

"Well, I do like this one," Andrea said pointing at a random ring in the glass case. She could fight him over this, but in the end she knew that he would win. She just did not have the energy to fight him anymore. She would let him have his way for now. Was just easier.

Her heart sinks as he places the oval center shape diamond ring on her finger, although the ring is beautiful beyond words, Andrea doesn't want to wear it. She sees the platinum setting and the roll of diamonds, but she is not impressed. She feels like it is a dog collar, Philip wants to show everyone that she was his with a ring that cost more than her car. The ring was for sale, but she was not for sale.

"We will take this one with matching wedding band," Philip tells the associate behind the counter with a smile.

"That's so romantic. Your husband buying you a beautiful new wedding ring," The young brunette girl said smiling. The sales lady goes on to process Philip's card, and place all the items into pale blue boxes everything but the engagement ring. Philip insists Andrea keeps it on.

"This ring means you're mine. All mine. You know that?" Philip whispers aggressively as the leave the store.

"Yes, I am all yours," She agrees finally.

"We better get back to the hotel, so we can put away all the packages," Philip says smiling at her again. She nods in agreement, there were too many items to keep shopping at this point. Philip gets another taxi, the three of them get inside. Collins falls asleep in Andrea's lap on the way back. She carries Collins while Philip takes in the shopping bags into the hotel.

"I had a good time today," Andrea managed to say as she laid Collins down in bed.

"I am glad. I know you didn't sleep with Milton. I shouldn't have suggested it," Philip said gently.

Out of everything to apologize for Philip picks that, Andrea thinks aggravated.

"Don't worry about that," Andrea says going into the other room. If they were going to argue again, she did not want to wake Collins. Philip follows her, and sits down with her on the sofa.

"I am sorry about Collins too. I had no right to do that to you. I really believe if I had Sarah's baby here, it would be like Penny is still alive. Her death broke my heart. I really have lost a lot and I was not thinking clearly," Philip said honestly.

"You could have asked me to carry the baby for you. There was no reason to lie," Andrea said pulling her blonde curly hair up into a ponytail with a rubber band. How long had it been, since they actually set down and talked like this. Too long, but that fact Philip could not truly trust her said a lot about their relationship.

He did not see her as his an equal.

"Come on Andrea. You would have told me to go to hell. And filed a restraining order against me if I had been honest. I am not saying what I did was right, but could you imagine having another baby that wasn't Collins?" he asked, making a valid point.

"You are right. I would have never agreed to the pregnancy. I would have thought you were crazy, but I can't imagine not having Collins," Andrea admitted.

Philip is silent for a moment, staring out the hotel window; Andrea wonders if he has some other outrageous plan for when they return to Georgia. She is worried about Milton's safety.

"Did you have feelings for Milton Mamet?" Philip asked her finally, as if reading her mind.

"Not romantic feelings. I love Milton dearly but only as a friend. He has been my best friend over the last year. I've been so lonely after Michonne moved. I needed someone to turn to. He was there for me. And he didn't plan the escape. I know Martinez has told you everything. But that was all me. Promise me, no retribution on Milton," Andrea pleaded with her husband.

Nothing can happen to Milton, Andrea tells herself. The idea of it is unbearable. She had lost so much already, and even though their friendship would never be the same,

she needed to know that Philip would not hurt Milton.

"What good would that do? As long as you stay with me, no retribution will be necessary," Philip assures her.

"Good. Because Milton did nothing wrong. I would like to continue my friendship with him when we would return home," Andrea finally said.

"Absolutely not. You may not feel that way about Milton, but he is attracted to you. You have to end the relationship Andrea," Philip snapped.

"I guess so. I will end our friendship. You need to give something back I can't stay under house arrest forever. I need some freedom. To be able to have a life outside of the house and work," Andrea pleaded.

"What are you suggesting?" Philip asked calmly.

"I want to go to Florida and visit Michonne for the weekend. I know it's a lot to ask but I need you to let me go. I will come back. I need to see her. She has never even seen Collins," Andrea asked.

"Of course. You can go and take Collins too," Philip agreed, to Andrea's surprise.

"What's the catch?"

"Just take Martinez with you. That way I know you are safe. But we can plan the trip later. We are both tired. Let's go to bed," he said grabbing her hand.

She follows him, into the bed. He undresses her, and puts on one of his oversized tee-shirts on her. He looks at with a smile, thinking of how beautiful she is.

He is thirty-nine and she is only twenty-seven, there is a lot she still needs to learn about life and marriage. She is just so young and unwillingly to listen to him. He feels more confident today that his young bride will honor their marriage. First he got Glenn out of the picture, and now Milton.

If he had to allow her to visit her annoying friend in order to earn respect from her, well that is okay. He is not unfair man, he is willingly to make small comprises.

She lays down in the bed, the blanket wrapped around her. He undresses and lays down beside her. He thinks for a moment about fucking her again, but after this morning he decides to simply let her sleep.

There will be time for that tomorrow.

"Goodnight baby,"he whispers. She rolls over, allowing him to hold her into his arms. He isn't sure if she is acting out of love or fear, but to him it makes no difference. As long as he still has her, that is all that matters.


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29- Memphis**

The trip New York seem to be lasting longer than Andrea anticipated. One week had already gone by. They had taken Collins to Central Park, Coney Island,

Statue of Liberty, and the zoo. Almost every night, Philip had insisted they made love. Unlike the first time, he was gentle and affectionate in bed. Reminding of what an amazing lover, he actually is.

He knew where to kiss her, how to touch her, and how to move their bodies together just perfectly.

Things felt normal between them now. Like they did in the beginning of the relationship.

Except she knew now that most everything is build on lies.

"I already knew about the kiss between you and Glenn. There are security cameras in the house. I saw you two on the wedding day together. I did not stop it. Because I wanted to see if you would chose me first," Philip admits to her, awakening her from her thoughts.

This news is not shocking. Nothing surprises her anymore when it comes to her husband. Her feelings are so mixed about this man. He is so kind and gentle towards Collins. And now he is loving towards her again.

However, his recent actions do not erase the fact that she is not her daughter, his lies, or the fact that he raped her. Her body still feels sore from his assault. He is still controlling and overprotective too.

"Of course I picked you. After our trip to California, I was in madly love with you. If we had not that time together, I might have gone back to Glenn. But when were together on the beach and the sun, everything was perfect. I wanted to tell you, that I loved you then," Andrea said, thinking back to the past when things were simple.

"I loved you before California. I have always know Andrea. Since the first time I saw you," he says giving her an all too serious look.

"Milton showed me a picture of Sarah and Penny. I have see the other girls to Philip. Melissa, Amanda, Jessica, and Leah. All of your ex-girlfriends had long blonde hair and blue eyes. Out of all of the girls, I know I look the most like Sarah. I wonder if that is what causes your devotion towards me."

Philip took a deep breathe, and poured himself another cup of coffee. They had ordered room service for breakfast, there was more food then the three of them could eat. Though Collins is still sleeping away, getting up early was not one of their daughter good qualities.

"I did not want you to know about those girls. Damn, Milton for telling you. They did not mean anything to me. Not like you. And there weren't all blondes. Most were, but not all. Rowan had dark hair and so did Lilly Caul. Lilly is a brunette, I did care for her," he whispers.

"She is the one you were going to marry? Martinez mention her once," Andrea asked.

"Yes. She was a nurse, but worked at the bar for me on the weekends to pick up extra cash. She had dark brown hair and blue-green eyes. I remember how much she loved chocolate donuts, during the pregnancy, I stocked up on those at the grocery store. Those and chocolate milk," Philip admitted.

"She was having your baby?" Andrea knew there were others, but Milton hadn't told her about this.

"She was a surrogate mother. Like you were with Collins, but she knew. I was paying her to carry the baby. She ended up moving in with me because the doctor put her on bed rest. She had a daughter named Meghan. I was very fond of Meghan. Started to think of her as my own child, so I agreed to marry Lilly. It made sense, I loved Meghan already and she was having my baby. My son," he says looking at the floor.

"You cared about Lilly too," Andrea said seeing the pain in his eyes.

"Yes. She was easy to care for. I don't think I was in love with her necessarily, but I did love her. Wasn't challenging like you. She was simple and down to earth. Very obedient. She really loved the baby like her own. Until the baby's heart stopped at thirty-eight weeks. My son was a stillborn. Lilly had a c-section, then we buried in him. The blue casket was so small," he said softly.

"What was your son's name?

"Landon. After his death Lilly was not the same. Said it was my fault because I wanted that baby so much. Then Meghan died. Drowned at a pool party, and I could not look at her the same. Meghan kept us together. So we ended it. My life was dark and empty. Until I saw you at the pizza place with Glenn. You were so stunning," he admitted.

"I didn't know you saw before. I thought the night at the bar was the first time. Well, I mean I knew you said that you saw me. I did not know you were interested in me before that night," she said, correcting herself.

"Of course I was. Who wouldn't be. But you were with Glenn. I thought I would never get my chance with you. And I am not about taking someone's girlfriend. Even if Martinez thought it was a good idea. I have morals after all. Still I wanted good things for you. Even if you were with someone else. So when I heard you could not find a job after law school, I called Parker and told him to hire you. And he did. So you can't say that I don't love you. I am here for you Andrea. Not Sarah. Or any of the other blonde girls I dated in the past. I only want you," he said in low voice.

"You called Parker for me? And you saw me several times while I was with Glenn? How did I not notice? And never see you before that night at the bar," Andrea asked grabbing a croissant from one of the plates.

Philip had been watching her. He was not just casual acquaintances with Glenn, the whole time they were together, Philip was stalking her. For at least eight months, she decides thinking about when Parker called her for the interview.

"Andrea, it's not my fault you are exceptionally unobservant," Philip reasoned with her.

"Well, I am sorry about what happened to your son and Meghan. I can see why you are so protective of Collins and myself," she said honestly. Because she is sorry he went through that.

"And now you understand why I was so crazy doing your pregnancy. I knew at any moment something would go wrong. But she is perfect. You are perfect. And our family is all I care about. Next Friday we will return to Georgia. I know you are anxious to get back. I know Parker has a huge workload for you," he said, then finally turning his attention to his breakfast. He quietly eat his eggs and then a couple pieces of bacon.

"Well, I called Michonne about my visit," Andrea managed to say after, he finished his breakfast.

"And?" He asked, not really interested.

"She is getting married. This great guy named Rick Grimes. The wedding is going to be in Memphis. At the zoo actually, if you can believe it. It's next weekend. I told her I would go. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes, we can leave here Wednesday. You can fly up there with Martinez on Friday. I'll book you a hotel in Memphis and rent him a car. I know she does not want me there, but I need you to call me every night. Collins won't leave Martinez. That is understood," he said sternly.

"Yes of course, but I was hoping to stay at least one night at Michonne's new house," Andrea said disappointed.

"Just be grateful I am allowing you to go at all. I need you to prove that I can trust you. That your loyalty is with me," He said sounding frustrated with her.

"Thank you. I need to experience life. I have to be there for Michonne on her wedding day," she said kindly.

"I understand," he says taking her hand. If Martinez is there, she will come back home. Maybe he would go too. Stay in another hotel. Just to keep an eye on Andrea. If she is smart, she would not try to run again.

"I promise to come home to you," she said softly.

He leans down kissing her gently. That is one promise, she better keep, he thinks.


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30- Security**

Soon the trip to New York is over. And she is getting ready to finally see Michonne. She had not seen her in two years.

But traveling with Martinez is no picnic, Andrea decides. His eyes always on her and then Collins. On the plane, Collins set on Andrea's lap and he was right beside her.

"Why do you do it? I mean following me around. Making sure I don't run away. Why?" Andrea asked Martinez finally.

"You are my job security. I mean if you leave, Philip might find some other girl. But he'll blame me. Then I am out of job. And this pays way more than my cop job did. So I need to make sure that you don't leave. I mean I am the one who pointed you out at the restaurant. Mention how much you looked like Sarah. I had to find him someone else after Lilly failed us all," Martinez said finally.

"What do you mean failed you?" Andrea asks looking out the airplane window.

"Oh my wife had this plan. She introduce Lilly to

Philip, and they were supposed to get married. In the divorce Lilly was going to try to sue him for half. But she lost the baby and ran off crying. So there went my big pay off. She had planned on splitting the money with us," Martinez said honestly.

"Why are you telling me this? I could easily tell my husband," she said holding her daughter closer.

"You won't. He wouldn't believe you anyways. After you running away plan with Milton failed, he doesn't trust you. I have lots of pictures of you two together if you talk. Besides not like I am planning anything like that again. My plan is to keep you in check and make sure Collins is safe. So I can keep collecting my big paycheck every week," he said with an evil smile.

"Go to hell," Andrea said rolling her eyes.

"Andrea, I picked you out but you never had to go out with the guy. I mean you went home with a stranger at a bar. You should have known better. Aren't you a lawyer? You chose to marry him. A guy you just met. And we both know why you did," he smirked.

"You know I was in love with him," Andrea snapped.

"You did not know him well enough to love him. It was always about security," Martinez replied.

"What are you talking about?" Andrea asked.

"He has a lot of money. We both know that is exactly why you married him. You were about to lose your apartment and was drowning in student loan debt. So you took the easier way out. And we all know you are bored now. So you are ready to move on to the next wealthy guy. I am not going to let you leave with Milton. And end up costing me my job. No way," he said harshly.

"That's not what happened at all," Andrea said rolling her eyes. Just hearing Milton's name, her heart hurts. She wants to see him, but all she has gotten to do is make one phone call. At least he knows that she is okay, and soon she will be with Michonne. That is enough to smile about, she tells herself.

She closes her eyes, and decides to sleep the rest of the flight.


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31 -Michonne and Glenn**

"I have missed you so much Andrea," Michonne said when they finally got off the plane.

Andrea wraps her arms around Michonne.

"Not as much as I missed you," Andrea said feeling the warmth of her friend. Being around Michonne made her feel completely safe. She had so much she wanted to tell her, but such little time.

"Is this Collins Leanne? She is beautiful. Looks like a lot like her daddy," Michonne observed.

"No," Collins said smiling.

"She says no to everything," Andrea said looking at Michonne.

"I will take Collins," Martinez said looking at the girls.

"Sure," Andrea said rolling her eyes.

"Are you hungry?" Michonne asked Andrea, as Martinez followed with her daughter behind them.

"I could eat," Andrea smiled, being around Michonne she could not help but feel happy.

"Well good because we are going to meet Rick and some friends at Huey's. They have these amazing cheese fries. Tonight I thought we could go see one of those horror movies we used to love at the theatre. What do you say?"

"Maybe, I just have Collins," she said looking over at Martinez. After what he said on the airplane, she truly hated him.

"You have your nanny here. He can stay with Rick and the guys. Daryl ,Glenn, and Abraham ,one of Rick's friends you haven't met, are all watching the football game at our house. I am sure Martinez will be happy there. I need time with my friend," Michonne suggested.

"I am no nanny. But I'll stay at Michonne's house with the kid while you go out. Might as well enjoy, while you can Andrea," he smirked once again.

"He is kind of rude," Michonne whispered as they walked to her car. Andrea tossed the suitcases in the trunk while Martinez placed Collins in the car seat Michonne brought for her.

"It's just his personality. You might get used to it. I haven't," Andrea said, not wanting to explain to Michonne that after this trip she could very well be under house arrest and that husband is unstable to say the least.

"You look better than I thought you would. I knew Philip would hurt you, but wow. You look amazing," Michonne whispers.

She is tempted to tell Michonne everything, about the rape, even about Collins, but she can't find the words to ask her for help.

"Thank you," she says finally. They arrive at the restaurant, Martinez sits at the table behind them. He keeps his eyes focused on Collins, and shifting sometimes to her.

"This is my Rick," Michonne says proudly.

"Nice to met you," Rick says shaking her hand.

Looking at him, Andrea can tell he is everything Michonne has said. Good-looking, intelligent, and just overall classy guy. She is happy for her friend, but slightly jealous.

"You too," Andrea says finally. Her eyes shift when she sees him walking in the restaurant. All the old feelings she had are coming back. Maybe they really left.

"Andrea, I didn't think you be here," Glenn said softly with a smile.

"Here I am," she said slowly. Her eyes look over at Martinez, who gives her an approving nod. He doesn't care if she talks to Glenn, as long he brings them back in three days, Andrea decides.

"It's crazy I always thought you and I would end up together," he whispers into her ears.

Andrea looks around the table, Michonne is seating next to Rick talking, Martinez is eating a burger, and Collins is setting down coloring.

"Come outside with me," Andrea says in a low voice.

"Okay," he says not questioning her. Martinez says something to her about not going to far, but she does not listen to him.

"I miss you. I still love you. And I am tired of pretending I don't," she said as soon as they stepped outside the restaurant.

"I miss you too, but your married. You have a child in there. It's too late for us. I mean it's been three years now," he said feeling more than a little confused.

"Philip tricked me. When we were dating, I know he followed us. Martinez might have been right. Maybe I wanted the security. Whatever I was thinking, I was wrong. I love you," Andrea said moving closer to Glenn.

Reluctantly he drew her into his arms around as she moved closer. Running her fingers through his hair, she moved her mouth to his lips. He kissed her back, lightly at first then harder.

"I still love you too, Andrea," he said as their lips parted.

"I have so much to tell you," She said, but Martinez walked outside joining them.

"Everyone is waiting for you two to order. You need to get back inside," Martinez demanded.

"He is right Andrea," Glenn said walking back in the restaurant. She follows him wishing they could have had just a few more minutes together.

Martinez glares at her. "I don't care if you have some fun this weekend, but don't plan anything stupid with the pizza delivery guy. At least Milton is doctor," he said.

Andrea makes no reply, just takes her set beside Glenn who is grinning. Could she really sleep with Glenn, and then go back to her husband? Like Martinez had suggested, She shouldn't ,but she is tempted. There is part of her that wants to feel completely happy again. Glenn is the only person who could make her feel that way. Still she needed to talk to Michonne and Rick. See if there is anything she could do about her situation. Why did Glenn have to be there to distract her?


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32- Goodbyes**

When dinner is finished, Andrea watches as Michonne leaves with Rick.

Tomorrow afternoon will be the wedding, and then Sunday she will be back in Georgia with Philip, she thinks unhappily. But that is her fate, she had made the wrong choice.

Glenn follows her to the hotel, much to Martinez's dismay. However, Glenn isn't scared of Martinez, like Milton is.

"Give us a few minutes to talk," Andrea said to Martinez, who is bored from this whole day.

"Not long. Thirty minutes, Andrea," Martinez hissed.

Glenn ignores him, and takes Andrea's hand. She feels his warmth and for a moment things feel better.

"I don't have long," Andrea says as they take a seat. Then she confesses everything to Glenn.

"You can't tell Michonne about anything of this," Glenn said finally.

Talking about the rape, how Philip deceived her, and how her daughter came to born, is making Andrea sick to her stomach. Martinez is still close by as always. Watching them as they talk in the hotel lobby, and Collins is watching the ducks. Of course Philip made reservations at the Peabody, one of the most expensive hotels in downtown Memphis, Andrea thinks annoyed.

"Why ? I need someone to help me. I feel like maybe she can. And with Rick being a cop, maybe he could suggest something I haven't thought of," Andrea said, knowing really her situation is hopelessly.

"This is their wedding weekend. You can't ruin this special time for them. Michonne is about to go on her honeymoon, and she doesn't need to worry about your safety. And it's a bit much. I mean I know Philip is off, but some of your story is hard to believe," Glenn said, never being one to lie.

"Your are right. I can't mess up her day. I just don't know what I can do. I have no real prove of the assault or any of the other things Philip has done. Without proof it never happened, at least to a judge. Then there is Martinez always watching me," Andrea said, taking a drink of her wine. She had not mind taking advantage of the bar in the lobby.

"Yeah, that guy is creepy. I don't know I guess I am not used to male nannies. But you need to divorcee Philip. And get out of this bad situation. Then you and I can try again. I am sure you can get joint custody of Collins or at least visitation," he said hopeful.

" I don't know, Glenn. He has a lot of money and power. I am scared I will lose my daughter. She is the most important person in my life. He knows that is why I stay with him. And why I tried to run," she says honestly.

"You would think I could get used to saying goodbye to you by now, Andrea," Glenn says softly.

Andrea feels a tear coming to her eyes, and Glenn uses the back of his hand to wipe the away.

"I don't want it to be this way," Andrea said miserably.

"Doesn't have to be. Tell Philip you want a divorcee. That you want to share custody of your daughter, then you and I can start over. I want to be with you more than anything. I know I am the better match for you. But I can't kiss or hold you again. Not until I know you are ending your marriage. I can't be with someone else wife. Doesn't feel right," Glenn admitted.

"I am not his wife in any way that counts,"Andrea said reaching for Glenn's hand.

"That enormous diamond ring suggest otherwise. I can't wait for you anymore Andrea. Three years now. Please don't ruin Michonne's day," He says, walking away slowly.

Fresh tears come to her eyes, as Martinez escorts her to the hotel room. The idea of sleeping in the same room with him, makes her sick too.

"Don't worry. You are one of Philip's girlfriends I won't sleep with," Martinez said smiling at her, as she dressed for bed.

She could ask more questions, but she just did not care. Her eyes are closed, when there is a knock on the door. Getting up from the bed, she assumes Glenn came back or her husband is at the door.

She answers it, seeing that Milton is there.

"Get Collins, and let's go," Milton whispers. To her surprise she is able to grab Collins out of Martinez's arms without waking him. Then she follows him out the hotel.

The escape car she purchased is waiting on them. He places Andrea in the car and starts driving. Her eyes lock with his, and she knows why he is doing this. He loves her and wants her to have freedom. But how far can they go before her crazy husband finds them?


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER THIRTY THREE-Guilt**

Milton is still driving into the night, while Collins is sleeping in the back seat. They stopped so Andrea can empty out most of the money of her checking account.

"He will track these transactions and know that you helped me. They are security cameras everywhere," Andrea said as Milton kept driving.

"I know, but I have to help you. I am part of the reason you attached with Philip. I mean you wouldn't have gotten pregnant if I had not helped him," Milton said feeling guilty.

"I can't imagine a world where Collins does not exist. I wouldn't take back any of it. Because she would not be here," Andrea said with a small smile.

Four hours away from Memphis, heading towards Nashville from what Andrea could see in the her rearview mirror. She does not ask any questions for now. Part of her feels that maybe they should turn around. She is scared of what Philip will do if and when he finds her.

Milton pulls into a cheap hotel, pays in cash, and helps Andrea carry Collins inside their room.

"I brought you new clothes and hair dye. You should probably get started," Milton said, their plan is back in action.

She nods her head, then starts coloring her blonde her a dark brown color. Even after she is finished, she still wishes that she looked more different.

Changing clothes and hair did not make her unrecognizable. Philip will find her, she knows it.

"You look nice. We will sleep here and then keep driving in the morning. I drugged Martinez's beer at the restaurant while you were outside with Glenn. He should sleep soundly through the night before he looks for you. Unless someone wakes him," Milton said trying to keep her calm.

"I hope not. I am going to try and sleep," she says calmly.

"I got you a new id. Tomorrow you will start your life as someone else," Milton promises her.

Inside that hotel room, Andrea has the best sleep she has had in weeks. There is a small possibility that she will escape Philip Blake for once and all.


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE- Nashville**

Martinez was out cold. But there is a loud knock on the door over and over. Finally the loud noise wakes him up, opening the door he sees that punk ass Glenn on the other side.

"I need to talk with Andrea," Glenn said concerned.

Martinez looks in her bed ready to wake her up, and tell her to get rid of this guy. But she is not there. Collins is not there either. And they aren't with Glenn. So if she isn't with Michonne there is only one other possibility.

Andrea took Collins and ran away.

If he did not find her, Philip would terminate him from his security job. His steady income that supported his wife and son, would be completely gone. Stupid bitch, he thinks more than aggravated.

"She isn't here. I have to find her," Martinez said closing the door in Glenn's face.

He starts by dialing Andrea's cell phone number, letting it ring over and over. When that does no good, he goes to talk to some workers at the hotel. One that confirms he saw Andrea leaving in silver escort with a man. After slipping him a couple of a hundreds, he is allowed to watch the security tape.

Not only does he see that Milton is the man in the vehicle, but he gets the license's plate number of their car. He knows someone that can run these plates in order to find the location of the car, but what if Milton and Andrea leave it by then? There is no possibility of finding her tonight.

So he might as well tell Philip, he thinks knowing that he won't be pleased.

"You better find Andrea and my daughter," Philip snaps as Martinez delivers the terrible news.

"I have already tracked the car to Nashville. I only hope that they won't leave the hotel before I get there. And in forty eight hours you can file a missing person's report. You can offer an award for information about their location. Someone will see them, and I will bring them back to you," Martinez promises.

"I am flying to Nashville too. For your sake, I hope they are there," Philip said harshly.

Once he got Andrea back, he would make sure she was never do something so stupid again. Why had been a nice guy? Was so clear that she only planned this trip in order to run away, and he fell for it blindly.


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER 35- LOST CAUSE**

She was not in Nashville by the time Philip arrived there. Martinez tracked the car in a few other locations, before they finally found the vehicle abandoned in Little Rock, Arkansas.

"Great. How will we ever find her now?" Philip said looking at the car that she so clearly was not coming back to.

"You will go on the news tonight. We will say that Andrea is kidnapped by Milton with your daughter. Offer a reward. And I know a private investigator to help find her. You can't make Andrea come home with you, but we can take Collins back. Then she will follow," Martinez promises.

"I am almost hate to go public. I don't what her to know I am coming. I am afraid she will keep running," Philip says tears coming to his face.

He already lost his Penny and Sarah. Maybe Andrea never loved him, but he cared deeply for her. Other telling her a few lies, he had been damn good to her too. And this is how she chooses to repay him?

Had he not taken her in when she could not afford her rent? Paid off her student loans? And helped her find her job in the first place. Now she leaves with not even a goodbye, but he will find her. If it is the last thing he does. He would never ever stop looking for her. Never. Once she felt completely safe, he would take her that away her. Causing her to lose all sense of security and really fucking her up. She deserved that and so much more.


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER THIRTY SIX- Amanda and Mark Hunter**

"So my name is Amanda now?" Andrea said looking at her fake id.

"Yes. Amanda Hunter and I am Mark. If anyone ask that is your name. And Collins will be Caroline now," He promised her.

"I am so scared. I saw Philip on the news, my pictures and Collins everywhere. We can not leave the country because they are questioning everyone at the airport. He is offering a large reward for any information locating us. I almost think I should go back. I am frightened of what he will do to you. And you are my best friend. That time in New York when I could not talk to you was like hell. I missed you," She admitted.

"I missed you. I know that you will never love me. Like you did Glenn or Philip, but I care deeply for you Andrea. I am not near as attractive as Philip, but I will never hurt you like he did. I only want the best for you and your daughter," Milton admitted.

"Well, looks aren't everything. I know that now. I was so naïve trusting the first pretty face I saw. And now I am in a bigger mess," she breathes.

"Other than Philip following us, is there something else?"

"Yes. I am late. I don't know if he missed with my birth control or if it just did not work. But I took a test yesterday. It's positive. I think when he raped me in New York, that I got pregnant. I am scared. All this stress of running, I can not check into a hospital. That will surely give me away," she said panic in her voice.

"I am a doctor remember? And Philip is not the only one with money. I have a little myself, friends that will help us. You can have this baby if you want too. At some point the media will die down. Then we can move to Paris. If you want I won't stick around. Once I know you are completely safe from Philip," he said honestly.

"It's only a matter of time before Philip finds us. But I want you to stay with me for as long as I am free. You, me, Collins, and maybe this new baby…we can be a family. If you want," she said wrapping her arms around him.

"I want nothing more than to be a family with you, Andrea," Milton said softly.

"Not Andrea, call me Mandy," she corrected him.

"I like Mandy," he said smiling at her softly.

"You know I am going to have to talk to Philip at some point. Or at least Parker, his attorney. I am hoping that he will come to an agreement for the sake of the children. Maybe I am hoping to much," she whispers.

"You are. He won't allow you to get custody of either child. I know him. He will use the kids to force you to do what he wants. That is the type of person he is," he whispers, praying she will not be foolish enough to contact Philip or Parker.

"Probably right. I hate that we had to run. You should be able to deliver babies and I should be in a courtroom. It's unfair, we have to stay on the run. Just so I can spend time with my daughter. Because she is mine, regardless of her DNA," She whispers.

"I know. She is your daughter in every way that counts," he says holding her close in his arms. That night they fall asleep in each other arms, waking up beside him just made Andrea feel calm. Maybe she would never have a wild passionate love for him like she once had for Philip. But Milton was clearly good for her. That somehow made all the difference.


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN- Negan**

"This is Negan. He is the other private investigator, I told you about. I am sure he can you help you," Martinez said introducing the two. The first one they went to was unable to locate the runaway couple. Martinez knew Negan to be ruthless and had no doubt he could find Andrea.

"Nice to meet you," Philip said wondering if this man could actually find her. He and Martinez had searched everywhere she could possibly be.

"So your wife screwed around on you and ran away. And you want my help to find her, correct?" He said with an evil smile seating at his desk.

Philip and Martinez both took a set, staring at each other. Martinez hopes he will find Andrea sooner rather than later. His job is in jeopardy here.

"More or less," Philip said finally.

"Jesus, could not keep your wife happy? Well, one thing I want you to know it is going to cost you. I want twenty thousand dollars up front, and if when I find I'll take the reward money too. Looking at close to a million," Negan said in a confident voice.

"This is pretty expensive. Other investigators don't charge so much," Philip complained.

"Is that so? I know that is a lot to process. But I am worth it. If you want to find her, you'll pay me. Then everything will be preachy again for you. You'll get your daughter back, then your cheating wife will follow. It's up to you. If you every want to see your daughter again. They have been gone for five months now? Shouldn't waste anymore time. Wasted too much already. Clearly her boyfriend is smart than you two," He grinned.

"Pay the man," Philip said to Martinez as he left the room. He hated to part with his hard earned money or his dead wife inheritance, but this man seemed like someone who would get the job done.

There was no a price he would not pay to get his daughter back and get revenge on Milton and Andrea. Money was no object when it came to revenge on Andrea. She would be his again. _She belonged to him. Always._


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT- MISTAKES

Her bellying growing reminded her of him. The horrible experience in the hotel that caused this surprise pregnancy. Her intentions in New York was to try and fix her marriage. Still Philip did nothing to repair their relationship, instead he accused her of sleeping with Milton.

Now she had made love to Milton, and for some reason she had guilt. Because she is still legally married to him, and the twin babies are his. No way could they be anyone else.

So out of guilt, Andrea did something incredibly stupid. She turned on her cell phone on and called him.

She had momentarily lost her mind, is what she would say later.

"Philip," she said quietly.

"Andrea-is it you?"

"Yeah it is me. We need to talk. I don't want to run anymore. Could we work something out with Collins? She misses you, but she loves me too. Couldn't we share custody? There is no reason we can't be amiable about ending our relationship. Just tell me we can work something out. That's the bottom line, I don't want to keep you from her anymore. But I need to know I won't lose her either," she says finally.

Part of her wants to tell him about the babies, but the words aren't coming out.

"Come home Andrea. I miss you. We can work everything else out when you come home. Just come back to me," he breathes into the phone.

"I can't come back. I am with someone else now. I want to work things out for our daughter's sake," she says, knowing that she can not talk to him much longer. If she keeps the phone call short then he can't track her.

"I love you. Please come home or at least tell me where you are. So I can see you and Collins," he begs.

"If we aren't together will you take her away from me?"

"We can talk about that later. Once I see you. But Andrea you know how things should be. How they will be," he says, letting her know that he intends on taking Collins away.

"I really need to go. I wanted you to know that Collins is safe," she says hanging up the phone.

She believes the phone call is short enough, he couldn't trace it. Yet she is wrong, completely wrong.

CHAPTER THIRTY NINE- found her

"I found out the names they are using. Amanda and Mark Hunter. And the license plate numbers thanks to the phone call that located their hotel they were staying at. Now I need you to stop going on the damn news. They won't stay in one place if they are scared," Negan said looking at Martinez and Philip.

"Understood," he said hopeful at their third meeting.

"Now I tracked them down to a small town in Arkansas. Jonesboro is the name of it. I am guessing is she is pregnant or just gotten fat. Will it bother you to take a child away from a pregnant woman? Or one with a small baby? Getting you prepared for the current situation," he said showing Philip pictures of Milton, Andrea, and Collins on security camera.

"No. She deserves what is coming to her," Philip said coldly.

"They been there for a few weeks now. I plan on going there, but you need to stay in Georgia. Until I know they are still there. Then you can go to talk to her and take the kid away," Negan grinned.

"You found them in two months, that is impressive," Martinez said proudly.

"I am going to bring her back home safe and sound. Something you two couldn't do," he said laughing with that crazy laugh.

Philip leaves feeling more than confident Andrea would be home soon. With him, where she belonged.


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER FORTY- Heartbroken**

Andrea regretted calling Philip everyday. What had she been thinking? Yes their daughter missed him, but there was no way he would ever let them go. Calling him wasn't completely about the children either.

Andrea missed her job. Missed practicing law. Parker Clayton had promised to make her partner. She could just see the business cards saying Parker Clayton and Andrea Harrison law. She just wanted to have everything. A divorcée from Philip, joint custody of the children, her career, and an official marriage to Milton.

If they could only stop running, they could have an actual life. But Philip was not one to negotiate with. Andrea knew either she went back home with him or she would lose the kids. He was just too powerful with all that money to fight.

There are three kids to think of now.

Caroline(Collins) who is three, plus the twins Harper Jo, and Jacob Taylor Hunter. Looking from the outside Andrea knows that it looks like they are the perfect family. Milton is working long hours as a pharmacy tech at a local grocery store to make extra income, and she has been staying home with the twins. They have found a good preschool to send Caroline to, a nice apartment, and Philip has stopped appearing on the television talking about them.

Still she knows that he is looking for her and Collins. Would that one phone call lead him to her exact location? Or would someone recognize her on those reward posters somewhere? For a million dollars anyone would disclose their location, Andrea thinks sadly.

Would she be able to continue to live her life as Amanda Hunter married to Mark? As much as she longed to go back to Georgia, she could not return to a loveless marriage. As long as she could be away from Philip, she would. But even when he wasn't there…she felt his presence.

She just could not escape Philip's control. Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. Her heart jumps from her chest. She doesn't answer it, because she knows that it is her mental unstable husband. After a year and a half of hiding he has finally found her.

Making sure the door is locked, she runs to the bedroom with the kids. The babies are sleeping while Cara is watching television. She hears him in the house now. Calling her name.

How in the hell did he get into the apartment? Did the landlord give him a key?

She wants to run outside and scream for help, but who would really help her? Besides it's too late. He is in the room with them now. Milton is gone at work, Philip has perfect timing. He must have been watching and waiting for her to be there alone.

"Daddy," Collins says moving up from the television. He wraps his arms around his daughter, then looks over at her coldly.

"Daddy loves you so much," he whispers softly. Then Martinez walks into the room, taking Collins into his arms with no fight from the little girl.

They are left in the room with the babies alone.

"Are they mine? Are Milton's?" His voice is cracking.

"Yours. From New York trip. Milton and I weren't intimate until later," she admits, knowing there is nothing she can do now.

"You know I have full custody of Collins. I filed for divorce so I could bring kidnapping charges against you. But it does not have to be that way. There are two ways this can go. You return with me willingly. I throw away the divorce papers. Or I call the police. I will take Collins. The babies will end up in a foster care until DNA test proves they are mine or not. Then I take them home. And you end up serving jail time with your boyfriend. Your choice," he smiles, knowing that either way she can't win.

"Milton and I could fight you on this. I know what you have done to me, I think any judge would understand why I ran," Andrea said, not wanting to go with him.

"I know most of the judges. Don't under estimate my power. Besides with you running away and abandoning your job, I don't think your case will look good in court. You know going home with me is the only answer. It's time to come home now, Andrea," he says moving closer.

"I love Milton. I want a life with him," she murmurs.

"If you love him, you will go with me. You know that Milton is meant to be a doctor. That job makes him happy. You think his life will be better serving time in jail or continuing to help others as a doctor? Think about him. You have one minute to make a decision. I am impatient at this point," he says firmly, his cell phone in hand ready to call the police.

If I go back with you will there be no retribution on myself or Milton?" She asks in a small voice.

"That's correct. No retribution," he promises.

"Can I tell Milton goodbye?"

"No. There is no time. So what is your choice?"

"I will go with you," she says heartbroken.

He nods, knowing he won by using blackmail. But he does not care how he has her. As long as she is his..


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER FORTY- Philip's threats**

She looks around the apartment, one last time. He won't let her take anything or speak to Milton before leaving. She wants to run. Would run but how far could she get with her children?

Her love for Milton is strong, but she loves her babies more. Milton would understand. What choice did she have?

Getting in the car with Philip and Martinez her stomach turns. This is completely her fault. Her mistrust in Philip, her foolish lust, and that stupid phone car. Yes, she wanted her career but it was not worth losing Milton. God she had so many chances to get away from Philip. Why didn't she move to Florida with Michonne? Or left town with Glenn? Everyone warned her Philip Blake was too good to be true, and she did not believe them.

Now she knows if she leaves him, he will put her and Milton in jail. She was not sure which one would be worst for her. But Milton did not deserve it. She left with Philip only to protect Milton and her children.

"Your hair looks horrendous. Looks like you haven't cut it in a year, and damaged from all that drugstore hair dye. You don't look like yourself with that dark year. First thing we will do is getting you looking like Andrea again. Probably need to get to gym too," he said in disapproval.

"I just had two babies," She said feeling insulted.

"You sill look good enough for what I have been waiting for. It's been a long year Andrea. Unlike you I did not have anyone to console me, I just searched and looked for my wife. Knowing I would find you. Using way too much money and resources to locate you. Now that I have you, I will show you that you will never be anything but mine. Once we get home," he promises.

"What if I don't want to? Not tonight," she says knowing he is talking about sex. Was mostly about sex with her husband.

"You should know after New York, not to say no to me again. Let's not make me handle things that way again. I will if have to," he promises her.

She says nothing, but closes her eyes. Perhaps when she wakes up this will all be a bad dream.

"You are mine. My wife. You belong to me," Philip whispers in her ear as she falls into the deep sleep.

 **CHAPTER FORTY ONE- The children**

She dealt with Philip. And this time it was all an act. She knew Philip's true nature. Wasn't even surprised when he insisted they changed the names of the twins once the DNA test proved they were in fact his.

He picked Christian Philip for the boy and Chelsea Victoria for the daughter, and shortly after Andrea got pregnant again. Having her last baby girl Chloe Elizabeth. After the c-section Andrea insisted on getting her tubes tied, preventing any other pregnancies. Since Philip believed Andrea was finally his, he did not object. After all they had four children, one a boy. What more could he want? So Andrea focused on work, saving up money, and most importantly ensuring the children grew to be upstanding members of society in spite of their father.

Collins was the first to move out. Philip took it hard, because she was his favorite. But she decided to move to Memphis to attend the college at U of M. While there she ran into Parker's oldest son who was teaching a politic science class. Knowing his father from work Andrea asked if Parker would have Jack look after her. For Collins it was love at first, after graduating with an elementary teaching degree she married Jack shortly after he decided the age difference was no longer an issue. The two relocating to Little Rock were Jack took a job as a football coach and teaching history. Collins worked at the daycare were their son Will attended.

Chelsea moved to New York and studied photography. Her girlfriend Joey shared her apartment, the two seemed more than happy together. Chelsea always taking tons of pictures while Joey performed on Broadway in several plays.

Andrea had no problems with her daughter being gay. She had always known and encouraged her to accept herself before anyone else could. Philip of course had been upset, but came around for the most part.

Chris was like his father. Hot headed and set in his ways. Andrea tried her best, but there was nothing she could do. He had a need for control and easy to angry. He moved out, getting an apartment in Georgia. He finished the police academy, spending his off days at the bar working with Philip. He recently started dating a girl named Patience. A pretty brunette who worked at a dance studio. Andrea hoped that this relationship might work out, but she knew that it probably wouldn't. Christian just could not control his temper.

Finally there was her sweet youngest daughter who just graduated. Chloe looked and acted just like Andrea. Her mother made sure she saved up enough money for her youngest to attend her dream college in Florida. After running into Michonne and Rich, the two agreed to let Chloe lived with them until she could find an apartment. Now that Chloe was all settled in, Andrea knew that it was her time to leave.

Parker, who now knew the truth about Philip, helped Andrea finalized everything. From the divorcee papers which she tricked him into signing to the restraining order which she filled. This time when she left quietly, the law was on side. True a restraining order could not stop Philip from hurting her, but now that the kids were finally safe she needed to have a life of her own. Even if she was fifty years old. At least in the twenty years of working as a lawyer, she was able to save up enough money to never need another dime from her crazy ex-husbands.

So that October afternoon while Philip was working at the bar with Martinez, Andrea just left. On the fireplace she left the divorcee papers and a wedding ring. Then she got on the first plane to Paris, never looking back.

 **CHAPTER FORTY TWO- Paris**

Walking the streets of Paris, Andrea's heart felt heavy. She remembered Glenn, a friend named Shane who tried to help her out of her abusive relationship with her now ex-husband, but mostly her mind came to Milton. How much she missed and still truly loved him. Would she understand that protecting the children was the most important thing? After all these years he would be married with his own family by now.

But then she looked up, and there he was standing in front of her.

"Milton," she whispered.

"I knew you come here," he smiled taking her into his arms.

"I am finally free. I never wanted to hurt you. I know it's been years but is there a part of you that still cares for me?" Andrea whispered tears coming from her blue eyes. Philip had tried to make her love him, and even tried to be kind to her. Yet there was nothing to be done. Milton and her just shared so much in their special friendship, they had to be together.

"Yes, I love you. That's why my marriage to Sasha didn't work out. She just wasn't you," Milton said pulling her into his arms. Their lips touched, and they both never they would never be parted again.

She told him about Collins moving to Little Rock, Arkansas and her family, then explained how Chelsea was living an exciting life with in New York with an amazing girlfriend, she took a lot of pride talking about Chloe's plans to be a lawyer, but expressed concerns about her son who acted so much like Philip. If only Milton could have been his father.

Milton talked about his divorcee from Sasha Williams, how they a beautiful daughter named Olivia. He

Showed her pictures of her on his phone. Andrea smiled seeing how pretty Milton's daughter is. Even though they weren't able to have children together she was happy that Milton was able to have a child of his own. One that clearly meant everything to him.

After a lot of small talk, Andrea went with Milton to his house where they planned to share their lives together. For once she felt like Philip could no longer hurt her.

"We will be together for always. Philip can't control us anymore," Milton promises her as she falls asleep in his arms.

 **CHAPTER FORTY THREE- Chance meeting**

Olivia Mamet could not believe she decided to spend the summer in Georgia with her mother and stepfather. She could be in Paris right now with her father Milton.

Instead of in this dull bar, looking to meet someone her own age. She was about give up and see if maybe her step dad Abraham might go to the movies or something when a stranger with big blue eyes and wavy brown hair walked up to her.

He is so gorgeous, she thinks with a smile.

"Hi. I am Christian Blake. My dad owns this bar. I could hook you up with a couple of free beers. I am sort of in charge," he offers with a wicked smile.

"My name is Olivia. And that sounds amazing," she replied finally. She wasn't much of a drinker, but for this guy she make an exception.

"Don't worry. You can trust me. I am cop," he says hoping to make her feel safe.

She looks at him with those beautiful honey brown eyes and long dark

eyelashes. She is so striking, she reminds him of former miss America Vanessa Williams

with her flawless figure and angelic features.

"You seem respectable," she grinned.

Christian takes her hand, knowing already that she would be his girl forever. He wouldn't let her go. Surely she would be smarter than his ex-girlfriend Patience. Such a shame that she died in that house fire last week. But now that it had been ruled an accidental death, there was no reason for him to be concerned anymore.

THE END


End file.
